Parte de Lily
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Lily lo quiere, lo ama. No solo porque sea su mejor amigo, no solo porque sea Teddy. Lo ama porque desde siempre ha sido una parte de ella misma. TeddyxLilyxScorpius.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **I**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Teddy aprieta muy fuerte la mano del pequeño James, tratando de calmarlo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que él mismo está tan nervioso que no puede controlar los cambios en el color de su cabello, haciendo que el bebé Albus no pueda dejar de reír.

—Todo estará bien, James —dice, sonriendo, y entonces se concentra para hacer crecer su nariz como el pico de un tucán, haciendo reír tanto a James como al bebé Albus nuevamente, que de inmediato estira sus rechonchos bracitos para tocarlo.

Teddy los mira, y piensa en lo mucho que él quisiera tener un hermano también; aunque, bueno, James y Albus no son sus hermanos, pero a veces le gusta pensar que lo son. Teddy los quiere como si lo fueran, porque los conoce desde que nacieron, igual que conocerá al nuevo bebé de su padrino y Ginny.

—¡Es una niña!

De repente, el grito Harry resuena en todo el corredor, y al menos una decena de cabezas pelirrojas se levantan a festejar la noticia.

—¿Tengo una hermanita? —James abre sus ojos marrones como platos; parece que no le gusta la novedad, porque los últimos meses se la pasó diciendo que cuando su nuevo hermano naciera podrían jugar Quidditch con Albus; de seguro piensa que con una niña no será lo mismo, aún cuando su madre solía ser una jugadora de temer. Albus también abre bien grande sus ojos verdes, pero es tan pequeño que Teddy no puede saber en lo que piensa.

—Vengan, niños. Hay alguien que quiere conocerlos —dice Harry, tomando al pequeño Albus en brazos y a James de la mano, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la que acaba de salir; sin embargo, antes de entrar se gira hacia Teddy y sonríe —¿No vienes, Teddy? Estoy seguro de que querrá conocerte a ti también...

Teddy parpadea, sorprendido y feliz por propuesta, y asiente. Por alguna razón le tiemblan las rodillas y su corazón late con fuerza, pero avanza muy decidido y sin mostrar miedo detrás de su padrino, aunque siendo algo cauteloso. Y lo primero que ve es a Ginny, sentada sobre la cama del hospital, con su cabello rojo despeinado y sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Pero el bulto se mueve, y Teddy contiene la respiración cuando la manta se mueve y la diminuta cabeza pelirroja se asoma.

Ya había visto muchos bebés antes, pero estaba especialmente nervioso en ése momento.

—Hola, Teddy —la voz calmada de Ginevra hace que Teddy parpadeé y levante el rostro para verla, pero no puede evitar volver los ojos rápidamente de regreso hacia el bultito de cabello pelirrojo, haciendo que la esposa de su padrino sonría —¿Quieres sostenerla?

Teddy duda. Por supuesto que duda. La nueva bebé de Harry y Ginny es tan pequeña y frágil que le da miedo hacerle daño. Él suele ser muy torpe, y por nada del mundo quiere lastimar a esa niña; le angustia el solo pensarlo, y sin embargo, sin darse cuenta extiende los brazos, y con mucho cuidado Ginny deja a la niña en sus brazos, haciendo que Teddy contenga la respiración otra vez.

La niña se mueve; no es muy pesada, y hace que Teddy sienta un calorcito agradable brotar desde su pecho para expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Es extraño; le recuerda a algo, pero no sabe a qué. Le recuerda a una calidez que creyó sentir alguna vez, pero no sabe con quién.

—Teddy, mira aquí —escucha, y su sonrisa es automática cuando Harry le apunta con su cámara y toma la fotografía, despertando a la bebé, que se mueve aún más para mostrar su inquietud. Entonces Teddy, como por acto reflejo, le toca la mejilla con un dedo que ella atrapa con una de sus diminutas manos, haciéndolo reír. Sin duda será una niña fuerte.

—Parece que le agradas —ríe Ginny, y Teddy ríe también.

—A mí también me agrada —asegura, mirando el rostro dormido de la pequeña Potter, sonriendo una vez más, solo que sin darse cuenta, como tampoco se da cuenta del puchero de James, porque él también quiere sostener a la bebé. Pero de repente Teddy repara en algo importante —¿Cómo se llama?

Harry y su esposa se miran.

—Su nombre es Lily, como mi madre...—dice su padrino, con cierto orgullo —Y su segundo nombre... Bueno, no lo hemos decidido todavía...

—Me gusta Luna —suelta el niño Lupin sin pensarlo. Le gusta el nombre, no solo por su tía Luna. Sólo le gusta, tal vez porque a veces le recuerda a su padre, y además siente que quiere darle algo a la pequeña Lily, algo suyo, especial para ella. Un segundo nombre le parece una buena idea.

—Lily Luna Potter —murmura una débil pero sonriente Ginny —Me gusta. Es un gran nombre, Teddy.

—Lily Luna — repite él, sin poder evitar tocar su minúscula y rosada naricita, fascinado con cada movimiento de sus pequeñas facciones —Yo siempre cuidaré de ti, Lilu.

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Sí, tengo decenas de fics que actualizar, pero últimamente me he encandilado con esta curiosa pareja, y necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema xD**

 **Los capítulos serán breves momentos, pequeños drabbles conectados entre sí. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **H.S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **II**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

—¡Teddy, Teddy, Teddy!

La bebé Lily se lanza a los brazos del joven Lupin, quien tiene los reflejos suficientes para sostenerla rápidamente antes de que caiga de bruces debido a su falta de experiencia.

—¡Lilu, Lilu, Lilu! —ríe, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse y cambiar el color de su cabello a un rosa chicle, el color favorito de Lily —¿Cómo estás?

—¿Oíste eso, Harry? ¡Mi sobrina dice el nombre de Teddy antes de decir papá! —se burla Ron, y Harry solo sonríe, igual que todos.

Era una ocasión muy especial, pues Teddy al fin había recibido su carta de Hogwarts, así que todos se ven felices, en especial Lily, pues Teddy se ha pasado las últimas semanas de vacaciones con su abuela, por lo que no había podido ver a los Potter en todas las vacaciones.

—¡Teddy, Teddy, Teddy! ¡Teddy! —es lo único que Lily dice mientras da botes sobre las piernas de Teddy, estirando sus regordetes bracitos para jalar de sus cabellos rosados —¡Teddy!

—Ya Lily, deja a Teddy en paz —Ginny sonríe y extiendo los brazos hacia su pequeña hija, que aunque lo nota se niega a separarse del ahijado de su padre.

—No me molesta —Teddy sonríe también. Que la pequeña Lily lo quiera tanto lo hace inmensamente feliz, porque él la quiere también —Pero es raro que solo diga mi nombre.

—Eso no me sorprende —Ginny vuelve a sonreír —Lily te quiere mucho, Teddy. Eres su favorito.

—Pero no se lo digas a James —bromea Harry, mientras le da un vistazo a James, que se mete puñados de galletas a la boca para no convidar a sus primos.

—¡Teddy! —sigue chillando Lily, hasta que las nuevas visitas llegan, pero Teddy no les presta atención hasta que están lo suficientemente cerca para llamar su atención.

—Felicidades, Teddy —Bill Weasley le sonríe, llevando a Dominic y a Louis en brazos. Y Ted entonces levanta la cabeza y le sonríe a toda la familia.

—Felicidades, _caggiño_ —Fleur le besa ambas mejillas, y detrás de ella su hija mayor, Victoire, se asoma tímidamente.

—Felicidades, Teddy— le dice, dándole un paquete y sonrojándose levemente. Y Teddy le sonríe. Le gusta Victoire, porque es amable y siempre le comparte sus dulces; además, es la única niña de la familia que tiene la edad suficiente para jugar ajedrez mágico con él, aunque sea muy malo jugando, pero ella a veces le deja ganar.

—Victoire lo eligió —comenta Bill, sonriendo junto a su esposa y distrayéndolo —Esperamos que te guste.

—Vaya... Gracias —Teddy les regresa la sonrisa, aceptando el paquete y mirando a la pequeña Victoire —Gracias, Vic. Me gustan tus trenzas.

Victoire levanta la vista, repentinamente emocionada y aún más sonrojada.

—¡Gra-! ¡Ay!

—¡Lily, no! —Ginny se escandaliza, corriendo a sujetar a su hija menor, que, desde los brazos de Teddy, agarra una de las trenzas de su prima con fuerza y no la suelta, haciendo llorar a la niña —¡Suéltala! ¡Suelta a tu prima! —Ginny grita, Victoire llora y Fleur grita también. Harry salta del sofá y corre a intentar persuadir a su hija que abra la mano y libere la trenza de su prima, pero Lily no oye de razones mientras mueve su regordete bracito se arriba a abajo, tensando más el cabello.

—¡Lily, suelta! ¡Mira! —desesperado, Harry recurre a invocar un _Patronus_ para distraerla y abrir sus dedos, que seguían fuertemente cerrados como garras.

Y cando finalmente Lily libera su cabello, Victoire corre hacia su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas tan rojas como el cabello de Teddy.

—Oh, Victoire, Fleur, lo siento tanto... —cualquiera hubiera podido ver la enorme pena en el rostro de la señora Potter, que no tenía palabras para excusar las lágrimas que su bebé le había sacado a la dulce y hermosa Victoire.

Sin embargo, Lily, como si nada hubiera pasado, ha vuelto a reír mientras sujeta los cabellos de Teddy con diversión, ignorando a su sollozante prima.

—¡Teddy, Teddy!

 **oOo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **III**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Teddy despierta de su siesta en el jardín con un grito de Lily, desperezándose de inmediato antes de levantarse y correr en su encuentro, con el corazón en un puño.

—¡Lily! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —se desespera al encontrar a la niña en medio de la sala, con lágrimas en los ojos y los labios apretados. Busca a Harry y a Ginny con la mirada, pero entonces recuerda que él está a cargo, y trata de calmarse, agachándose a la altura de Lily para poder observarla mejor.

La hija menor de su padrino no habla, que hace una mueca para no llorar, solo le enseña la cortada en su dedo pulgar, de la que brota un hilillo de sangre espesa y roja, mientras ahoga un sollozo infantil. Y Teddy siente cómo el aire vuelve a sus pulmones; la herida es apenas una diminuta línea sobre la yema del pulgar de Lily, y no parece muy profunda; entonces el joven Lupin ríe con alivio, aunque procura no hacerlo muy alto para no molestar a la hija de su padrino.

—Está bien, no es nada… ¿Qué pasó? — pregunta nuevamente, suavizando su tono para calmar la angustia de la pequeña Potter, entre cauteloso y divertido, levantando el dedo de Lily y usando su suéter para limpiarlo, pero la sangre no se detiene.

—El gato de James me rasguñó. Me duele mucho... —lloriquea la niña de tres años, y Teddy puede notar que las lágrimas que ahora sí brotan de sus acuosos ojos marrones como pequeñas perlas. Lily está desconsolada, Teddy sabe que no le gusta la sangre después de haberse colado a una de las noches de terror que su padrino, Ginny y él a veces organizan en la casa, donde ven esas películas _muggles_ en ese aparato extraño que Hermione les obsequió. Ni su padrino ni su esposa pudieron convencerla después de que el tal Jason no era real, y a Ted le había costado bastante convencerla al final.

Entonces suspira, y estira la manga del suéter que le regalo Molly Weasley para limpiar el dedo una vez más, pero se le ocurre una mejor idea y en vez de eso lleva a una todavía conmocionada Lily a la cocina, busca un cuchillo y sacando valor de no sabe dónde se hace un pequeño corte también en su pulgar, ante los atentos e incrédulos ojos de la niña.

—¡Teddy! ¡Ahora tú también estás sangrando!

Teddy mueve la cabeza, que se vuelve tan roja como su sangre y la de Lily, para indicarle que no pasa nada.

—Dame tu dedo —le pide, y cuando la pequeña Potter lo hace presiona su herida abierta contra la suya, uniendo sus sangres ante los fascinados ojos de Lily, que ahoga una mueca de dolor —¿Ves? Ahora compartimos la sangre — sonríe Teddy, apartándose. Lily Luna entonces parpadea, y luego mira su pulgar, con una admiración que al chico de Hufflepuff le resulta graciosa.

—Quieres decir... ¿que ahora tu sangre es parte de mí? —pregunta, abriendo tan grande los ojos que por un momento a Teddy le parecen los ojos curiosos de un elfo; así que ríe, desordenando en cabello pelirrojo con su mano.

—Ahora formo parte de Lily, y tú formas parte de mí —le sonríe. Y la pequeña carita de Lily brilla aún más que un _Patronus_.

Ya no le importa que el dedo aún le siga doliendo.

 **oOo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **IV**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

—Lilium longiflorum —la profesora Sprout habla y habla, pero Teddy, todavía recargado con aburrimiento sobre su mano derecha, solo presta atención a esas palabras mientras mira la imagen de su libro, sonriendo, porque el lirio blanco y rojo le recuerda a Lily, a su cabello pelirrojo, las pecas que cubren su nariz y el rojo de sus mejillas cuando James la hace enfadar. Casi todas las cosas bonitas le recuerdan a ella. Su abuela dice que es porque quiere mucho a la pequeña. Y es cierto. Lily es como una hermanita menor a la que es imposible no querer, la única niña de la familia, la luz de los ojos de cualquiera, en especial la suya, así que a veces le es muy difícil no pensar en ella.

—¿Lupin? —la voz de la profesora Sprout lo sobresalta, haciendo que su mano resbale y su cabeza golpee directamente con la mesa, causando una carcajada general en todo el invernadero; incluso la profesora Sprout se permite una sonrisa que acalla rápidamente al ver el rojo intenso del cabello del ahijado de Harry Potter. Porque no son las mejillas de Teddy las que lo delatan cuando tiene vergüenza, sino su cabello.

—¡Silencio, silencio, jóvenes! —la mujer regordeta llama al orden, y los alumnos de Hufflepuff obedecen de inmediato, pero los de Slytherin siguen riendo hasta que amenaza con quitar puntos.

Gracias a Merlín la clase termina antes de que Sprout diga algo más, así que Teddy, todavía con el cabello rojo, se apresura a recoger sus cosas, pero espera a que todos los demás salgan para levantarse.

—Ted, ¿vienes? —escucha que lo llaman, y de reojo ve a Tadeus, su mejor amigo, esperando por él junto a otros chicos de Slytherin.

—Ve tú —bufa Teddy, porque todavía está enojado con él por haber orquestado las risas de sus compañeros para burlarse de su torpeza. Sabe que así es su amigo, sobre todo cuando está rodeado de sus compañeros de casa, pero aun así está molesto.

Los chicos de Slytherin suspiran con alivio. Teddy sabe que a la mayoría de ellos no les agrada, pero lo soportan porque Tadeus Higgs y él son amigos de la infancia, y porque todos siempre quieren a su popular amigo. Sin embargo, cuando Higgs se da la vuelta sus amigotes vuelven a reírse de Teddy, que suspira, pasándose una mano por el cabello para regresarlo a la normalidad.

—¿Estás bien? —el joven Lupin se sobresalta otra vez, esperando más burlas al notar la túnica de Slytherin al lado suyo, pero su actitud hastiada cambia completamente cuando su mirada se encuentra con los bonitos ojos dorados de Arabella Bowles, la chica más bonita del cuarto año, la que le ha gustado desde que la vio en su primer día, y la que nunca le había hablado, pero que ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Sorprendido y todavía algo avergonzado, Teddy contiene el aire e intenta con todas sus fuerzas que su cabello no cambie de color mientras trata de recordar cómo hablar.

—Hola, Arabella —murmura, acariciando cada sílaba que nunca antes ha dicho más que en sus suspiros de anhelo.

Arabella es, a sus ojos, más como una criatura mágica que humana, como una diosa de mitología; hermosa, popular, e inalcanzable para los simples mortales como él. Sin embargo, allí está, con su bonito y rizado cabello cobrizo, sus ojos brillantes y su deslumbrante sonrisa, viéndolo solo a él, hablándole a él sin la medicación de Tadeus. Y no sabe cómo actuar.

Con solo catorce años las chicas son todavía todo un misterio para él, tan indescifrable como entender cómo hacen los _muggles_ para volar sin magia.

—Lamento que los demás se rieran de ti —anuncia la muchacha de Slytherin, y Teddy se sonroja, ahora sí en el rostro.

—Gracias…Eh…Eres muy amable.

—¿Te gustan las flores? —pregunta Arabella, señalando el dibujo en la madera en el que había estado trabajando durante la última media hora de clase, antes de su incidente, un lirio —A mí también me gustan. Sobre todo que me las regalen —sonríe, y su sonrisa es tan bonita que casi parece un sueño, y Teddy tiene la impresión de que ni Fleur ni Victoire son tan hermosas. Entonces siente su corazón latir como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y cuando al fin las palabras vuelven a querer salir de sus labios, su pequeño y mágico momento se acaba.

—¡Ary, date prisa! —grita un grupo de exaltadas chicas desde la salida del invernadero, llamando a su compañera; y justo cuando Teddy piensa que ella se irá, ella habla de nuevo:

—Ustedes adelántense —dice Arabella, quedándose con él dentro del invernadero —Luego las alcanzo —sonríe, y cuando vuelve a mirarlo el corazón de Teddy otra vez se acelera —¿Puedo acompañarte de regreso al castillo? Y puedes hablarme de las flores que te gustan.

—En realidad…—Teddy está a punto de decirle que en verdad no le gustan las flores, sino que éstas le recordaban a la pequeña Lily, a quien quería mucho, y a quien siempre extrañaba cuando se sentía aburrido, porque ella sabía cómo hacerlo reír; pero de pronto ya no pensó en ella, porque sus pensamientos solo podían concentrarse en la chica que le gustaba, en sus preciosos ojos y esa sonrisa que hacía que su pulso se disparara —Me gustaría —completa su frase, sonriendo mientras el color de su cabello se pone del mismo verde de la túnica de la muchacha de Slytherin, haciéndola reír.

Y ya no piensa en Lily el resto de la semana, porque es Arabella Bowles quien ahora ocupa todos sus pensamientos.

 **oOo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **V**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Lily empieza a dar saltitos como loca cuando ven el humo del Expreso acercándose a lo lejos, y se para en puntitas de pie, intentando ver el tren llegando a King's Cross a través de todas las personas que se han agolpado en el andén.

—Lily, ¡tranquila! —sus padres ríen; James y Albus se quedan atrás, pero no tardan en estirar los cuellos como gallinas curiosas mientras se paran junto a su hermanita, dando saltos para ver a quienes bajan del tren.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Teddy! —grita James, moviendo la mano en el aire mientras su hermana, más hábil, empieza a empujar traseros para correr hacia el tren, reconociendo los cabellos rosados de Teddy de inmediato. Él le dijo que al bajar del tren siempre lo tendría de ése color para que ella pudiera reconocerlo.

—¡Teddy, Teddy! —exclama, y su corazón se llena de alegría cuando él la ve y sonríe. Lily acelera el paso entonces para lanzarse a su cuello y que Teddy la haga girar en el aire, como acostumbra, pero antes de que esté lo suficientemente cerca se detiene, mirando como el cabello de Teddy pasa del rosa a un verde oscuro mientras el ahijado de su padre se gira de nuevo hacia el tren, extendiendo una mano a una chica que baja los escalones y le sonríe como agradecimiento.

Lily abre bien los ojos, observando a la chica, que le recuerda a una de sus muñecas, de esas con las que casi nunca juega porque tiene miedo de que puedan romperse; piel de porcelana, ojos grandes y brillantes, cabello y rostro perfecto. Es bellísima, aún más bonita que Victoire, y eso hace que se sienta extraña, como si no supiera qué hacer mientras Teddy toma su baúl, y el de la chica, también para acercarse.

—¡Hola, Lily! —exclama, pero ella no responde. No puede quitarle los ojos de encima a la desconocida, que también le sonríe, porque al instante sabe que no le gusta.

—¡Teddy! —Harry y su esposa al fin rebasan a la multitud, y Teddy se gira hacia ellos, aceptando sus abrazos.

—Padrino, Ginny, ella es Arabella Bowles —dice de pronto, y la bonita muchacha da un paso hacia adelante —Es una amiga. Ary, ellos son los Potter.

 _Amiga. Amiga. Amiga._

Lily parpadea con confusión y enojo. Hasta donde sabía, ella era la única amiga de Teddy. Ni siquiera Victoire tenía ése privilegio.

—Mucho gusto, señor y señora Potter. Es un honor poder conocerlos —dice la chica, y hasta su voz es bonita, cosa que hace que a Lily le guste menos.

—¡Teddy tiene novia! ¡Teddy tiene novia! —empieza a chillar James, haciendo que los dos adolescentes se sonrojen.

—¡James! —amenaza Ginny, usando su tono de Molly. Después se gira hacia la muchacha, extendiéndole una mano amistosa —Me da mucho gusto conocerte, Arabella.

—A mí también —Harry imita a su esposa y le da mano a la encantada muchacha. Ninguno se da cuenta de que Lily aún no se ha movido.

—Padrino, los padres de Arabella están en el trabajo y no pudieron venir a recogerla. ¿Podemos llevarla a su casa? —pregunta, y Lily de inmediato mira a su padre, pidiéndole con los ojos que diga que no, que esa chica no cabe en el auto o lo que sea, porque no quiere que ella vaya con ellos. No quiere que siga cerca de Teddy.

—Te dire qué. ¿Por qué no enviamos sus cosas e invitamos a tu amiga a tomar un helado? —propone Ginny, risueña —Sus padres pueden pasar por ella a nuestra casa después.

—Me encantaría —la chica mira a Teddy y toca su brazo, haciendo que Lily sienta calor en las mejillas —¿Podemos ir? A mis padres les haría muy felices conocer a tu padrino.

—Claro —Teddy sonríe como tonto, y a Lily no le gusta. No le gusta de nada de lo que ha pasado desde que Teddy bajó del tren.

—Vamos entonces —su padre sonríe, y va a la delantera llevando a Albus de la mano y hablando con Teddy y la tal Arabella mientras James corre varios metros más adelante. De nuevo, ninguno se da cuenta de que Lily sigue petrificada sobre el andén, hasta que la niña siente los ojos de su madre sobre ella, y su mano cariñosamente sobre su cabeza.

—¿Cariño? ¿Todo está bien? —pregunta, no preocupada, sino más bien curiosa. Y Lily entonces reacciona, y sus ojos se humedecen.

—Teddy no me dio un abrazo a mí —hace un puchero, y su labio inferior tiembla —Ya no me quiere —se lamenta, sintiendo que sus labios tiemblan sin control. Su madre, en cambio, sonríe.

—¡Pero claro que te quiere! —exclama, risueña —Solo que ahora tiene una nueva amiga… Y tal vez ya no tenga tanto tiempo para jugar contigo como antes, porque ya es un adolescente, pero eso no significa que no te quiera... Y lo mismo pasará con James y Albus algún día, pero aun así ellos y Teddy siempre te querrán, solo que están creciendo. E incluso tú lo harás algún día, hija...—le dice, sin borrar su sonrisa pero con cierta nostalgia que Lily no capta, porque está muy ocupada apretando los labios.

Pensar en que James y Albus ya no jugarán con ella no le molesta tanto como pensar en que será Teddy quien ya no lo hará.

Y quiere llorar y patalear, pero ella ya es una niña grande de cuatro años, no una bebé como la hija de su tío Percy.

Y si Teddy estaba creciendo, ella crecería también, y entonces él ya no necesitaría más amigas como esa Arabella.

 **oOo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **VI**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

—¡Mami, date prisa! — ordena Lily, entre molesta y ansiosa, dando pequeños golpecitos a la alfombra con los pies.

Ginny, sin embargo, con toda la paciencia del mundo solo le sonríe.

—Ya casi termino, cariño — dice, intentando terminar de cepillar el bonito y brillante cabello rojo de la niña —¡Quédate quieta o nunca acabaré!

Lily protesta con un puchero, pero ya no se mueve. Su madre entonces termina de peinarla y decora su cabello con un bonito broche rosa que sabe que es su preferido, pues fue el obsequio de Teddy cuando cumplió los cinco.

—Listo. Estás hermosa —anuncia la señora Potter, sonriendo de nuevo. Casi al instante Lily se da vuelta, contemplando su reflejo en el espejo. Y sonríe mientras se alisa la falda del vestido, pero de inmediato se pone seria.

—¿Crees que a Teddy le guste? —pregunta, un poco insegura, y su madre la mira enternecida, pensando en que ella se emocionaba de la misma forma cada vez que su madre la alistaba para recibir a sus hermanos mayores que regresaban de Hogwarts.

—Por supuesto, cariño —responde, besándole la frente como Molly solía hacerlo con ella.

—¿Y crees que le guste mi vestido nuevo? James dice que el rosa es feo, ¿crees que Teddy también piense eso?

—Cariño, tu vestido es precioso, e irá muy bien con el cabello rosa de Ted —su madre le guiña el ojo, y Lily sonríe en el mismo momento en que escuchan la puerta de la habitación abrirse y James Sirius entra, agitado.

—¡Son ellos! ¡Llegaron! —anuncia, corriendo por donde llegó después, con Lily pisándole los talones.

—¡No corras en las escaleras, James! ¡Lily, tú tampoco! —grita su madre, pero ninguno hace caso.

James apresura el paso, pero como su hermanita es más rápida logra rebasarlo en las escaleras.

—¡Teddy, Teddy! —vocifera Lily, y ella y su hermano se quedan de pie junto a la puerta, expectantes sobre qué nuevas historias traerá el ahijado de Harry del colegio ese año. Sin embargo, cuando la madera azul se abre, ambos ven, decepcionados, como solo su padre y Albus atraviesan la entrada. Pero James y Lily no se dan por vencidos, así que estiran el cuello para ver detrás de Harry, desistiendo al fin cuando éste vuelve a cerrar la puerta tras de Albus.

Y no hay rastro de Teddy.

—¿Y Teddy? —pregunta Lily mientras su padre deja sus llaves sobre una mesita. En ese momento su madre también aparece por las escaleras, mirando a su esposa con sorpresa.

—Harry... ¿Y Teddy? —parpadea, tan confundida como sus hijos. En ese momento Albus corre escaleras arriba, a encerrarse en su habitación como hace cada vez que se enoja, diciendo una y otra vez que odia a Teddy. Y su padre suspira, caminando hacia la sala con la familia siguiéndolo, a la espera de que al fin diga algo.

—No se preocupen —les sonríe, tomando a Lily para sentarla en su regazo e intentar apaciguar el desconcierto de sus ojos chocolate —Él está bien. Albus y yo fuimos a buscarlo, pero Teddy quiso ir directamente a casa de su abuela —informa, soltando un largo suspira mientras Ginny levanta las cejas con sorpresa, como James, y Lily ahoga una mueca.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? —pregunta la niña, casi con lágrimas en los ojos —Teddy siempre pasa las vacaciones con nosotros. ¿Por qué dejaste que se vaya, papi?

—Teddy ya tiene quince años, Lily —le sonríe su madre, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza —A esa edad es natural que quiera algo de espacio para sí mismo...¿verdad, Harry? —murmura con calma, buscando el apoyo de su esposo, que suspira una vez más, con aires nostálgicos.

—Y eso no es todo —Harry mira directamente a Ginny, hablando más con ella que con los niños—¿Recuerdas a esa chica…Arabella? —pregunta, y los oídos de Lily se ponen alerta de inmediato —Teddy no quiso hablar conmigo, pero Tadeus me dijo que ella le rompió el corazón —suspira, y Ginny no puede contener una mueca de empatía mientras James aprieta los labios con asco y Lily frunce el ceño, confundida.

—¿Mami? ¿Qué le pasó al corazón de Teddy? —le pregunta con su voz pueril, pero es su hermano el que contesta:

—Una chica lo rechazó —se burla James Sirius, tirándose sobre el sofá contiguo, pretendiendo que ahora no le importa que Teddy no haya ido a verlos —El tío Ron dice que eso le pasa a los chicos cuando tienen la edad de Teddy —frunce el ceño, molesto —La adolescencia apesta. No quiero crecer nunca.

—James...

—¿Está bien Teddy? —insiste Lily, empezando a ponerse triste por su mejor amigo.

—Sí, cariño —responde su madre de inmediato, sentándose junto a ellos y tomándola sobre su propio regazo para abrazarla —Él está bien. Solo necesita tiempo. La primera desilución amorosa siempre duele...

—¿Qué es una desilusión amorosa? —sigue preguntando ella, confundida.

Sus padres se miran. Lily ha hecho una pregunta crucial.

Y James abre la boca para responder a su manera, siendo rápidamente interrumpido por su Ginevra:

—Es cuando alguien ama mucho a una persona, pero esa persona no lo ama de la misma forma... Y duele aquí —Ginny toca su pecho, en el lugar donde Lily sabe que debe estar su corazón —Pero no es un dolor que se pueda curar con medicina. Es...

—¿Teddy está sufriendo? —la mente de Lily parece entenderlo todo en un segundo, y ahora es su corazón el que sufre —¿Y por qué no vino para que lo cuidemos? Yo no quiero que Teddy sufra —solloza, no por ella misma, sino porque se siente triste de solo pensar que Teddy está triste; pero toda esa tristeza rápidamente se transforma en rabia al comprender toda la situación —¡Y todo es por culpa de esa chica tonta! ¡La odio, la odio! —exclama, escondiendo el rostro en el cabello de su madre, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y su corazón de tristeza. Quiere tanto a Teddy que quiere compartir incluso su dolor.

Después de ése día no ven a Teddy por casi todo el verano; su padre comenta que está en Italia con su abuela y la familia Malfoy, pero él no escribe ni va a visitarlos.

Lily lo extraña, y a veces llora hasta dormirse porque quiere verlo. Lo extraña tanto que casi siente que le falta una parte de ella misma, una muy importante.

Y una semana antes del inicio de clases él aparece en su puerta, más alto y bronceado que la última vez que lo vieron, con obsequios para todos, y vistiendo de forma diferente. Ya no se ve como un niño, sino casi como un joven adulto. Quitando eso, Teddy es el mismo de siempre, su sonrisa es la misma, igual que los gestos que hace ante las bromas de James, pero algo en sus ojos es diferente, y no tiene nada que ver con que pueda cambiarlos a su antojo. Lily lo nota. Es como si el Teddy al que ella había despedido el año anterior en la estación ya no hubiera regresado.

Durante la semana que se queda con ellos, Teddy se porta diferente también .Ya casi no juega con ella y sus hermanos, tampoco con sus primos. Teddy ahora tiene amigos, amigos que Lily no conoce y con los que se pasa escribiendo lechuzas todo el día. También sale por las tardes con Tadeus, e incluso Harry tiene que regañarlo porque también se escapa por las noches.

Algo dentro de Teddy ha cambiado, y Lily lo sabe, pero no puede hacer nada para que el viejo Teddy regrese, porque su madre dice que ese cambio es normal, parte de la vida. Y entonces tiene que aceptarlo, y Lily lo hace, porque sigue queriendo mucho a Teddy, y a pesar de que ya no juegue con ella, sabe que Teddy la quiere mucho también.

Sin embargo, Lily sabe también nunca dejará de odiar a la chica que propició aquel cambio.

Arabella Bowles es la primera persona que Lily Luna Potter ha odiado en toda su vida.

 **oOo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **VII**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

A Teddy le gusta el Quidditch, aunque nunca ha sido tan bueno jugándolo como su padrino, ni como Tadeus. Sin embargo, disfruta mucho de los partidos, y ese año Harry lo ha invitado a Argentina para ver el mundial, en un lugar llamado Patagonia, junto a su familia y gran parte de los Weasley.

Teddy está ansioso, porque nunca ha viajado fuera de Europa, y las tierras argentinas son curiosas. El primer día se dedican a pasear, ir a montañas, a la playa y perseguir pingüinos. Lo curioso es que Lily no se le despega ni un momento, y eso le recuerda a cuando era más pequeña y se sujetaba a sus rodillas para no dejarlo ir. Claro que él preferiría pasar el tiempo con Higgs y sus otros amigos, pero la pequeña Potter no es tan mala compañía. Ella siempre está llena de energía, y aunque Teddy desearía quedarse en la tienda y dormir hasta los partidos, Lily siempre lo convence de salir, seguirla en sus locuras y defenderla de la ira de James y Albus tras esas bromas que a ella y Hugo tanto le gustan.

Y todo va bien durante los primeros días; Teddy vuelve a sentirse como niño otra vez, rodeados de todos los Potter y los niños Weasley, siempre con algo que hacer o un lugar a donde ir. Teddy se siente tranquilo y contento, hasta que Bill Weasley se les une junto a toda su familia.

Cuando el joven Lupin ve a Victoire se queda sin aliento. Ella apenas cumplió los catorce, pero su cuerpo ya ha empezado a madurar, sobre todo en ése último verano. Teddy nota que ha crecido unos centímetros, sus caderas se han rodondeado un poco, su cintura se ha afinado y sus piernas parecen más largas que la última vez que se había cruzado con ella en Hogwarts. Es como si ahora viera a una Victoire diferente, ya no a la niña a la que Lily disfrutaba jalarle las trenzas.

Y de pronto nota que se siente incómodo al estar cerca suyo, que todo su cuerpo se tensa cuando ella le sonríe y se sonroja. Y para empeorarlo, Victoire se sienta a su lado en todos los partidos, pero para su buena suerte Lily se sienta del otro, y hace que las cosas sean menos incómodas para ambos.

Al menos hasta que la niña corre a sentarse con su madre, y esa mujer, Rita Skeeter, se aparece preguntando si él y la hija de Bill son novios.

Teddy entonces se sienta lo más lejos posible de Victoire y todos los Weasley.

…

A Lily le agrada mucho su prima Victoire.

De hecho, después de Hugo, ella es su prima favorita. Rose es una estirada, Dom es una cabeza hueca, Molly y Lucy son demasiado pequeñas, Roxanne es demasiado ruda, y Fred un tonto sin remedio como James. Louis está bien también, es agradable y lindo, pero se la pasa leyendo, y Lily se aburre estando con él. Por eso Victoire es su favorita.

Ella es la mayor de todos los primos, y está por empezar el cuarto año. También ha crecido mucho durante el verano, y parece que a Teddy le agrada más desde que se volvió más alta y casi tan bonita como su mamá Fleur, porque la mira más que antes; la pequeña Potter lo nota.

Sin embargo, a Lily le gusta que Victoire sea amiga de Teddy. Cree que él necesita más amigos, y su prima es una buena opción. Vic es hermosa y buena, y le agrada mucho. Pero cuando esa mujer les pregunta sin son novios, Lily no sabe qué pensar al respecto.

—Pues no sería mala idea —escucha decir a su tío Ron mientras se ríe —Así Teddy al fin será parte permanente de la familia.

—¿Teddy no es de la familia ya? —pregunta, curiosa y algo sorprendida, pues aunque sabía que el apellido de Teddy era distinto al suyo, sus hermanos y ella siempre lo habían considerado uno más.

—No legalmente —dice su tío Ron, haciendo que Ginny frunza el ceño.

—¿Legalmente?

—Lo que tu tío Ron quiere decir, Lily —interrumpe su madre antes de que Ron pueda contestar —, es que Teddy no es un Potter ni un Weasley. Pero eso no significa que nosotros no lo consideremos parte de la familia —frunce el ceño, mirando al tío Ron con enojo.

—Pero el chico algún día crecerá, formará su propia familia y se irá —sigue el tío Ron, y Lily se preocupa ante esa posibilidad.

—¿Y por qué no puede quedarse con nosotros? —pregunta, empezando a alterarse, y Ginny suspira.

—Si quiere quedarse en nuestra familia debería casarse con Vic, así sí seríamos todos parientes —vuelve a hablar Ron, ganándose un golpe de la siempre discreta tía Hermione —¿Qué?

—¿Si se casa con Victoire entonces Teddy se quedará siempre con nosotros? —es lo que entiende Lily de toda esa conversación, y aún a pesar de la mirada amenazante de Hermione, Ron sigue hablando:

—Pues claro. Las familias siempre se mantienen cerca...

—Entonces quiero que se case con ella.

—¡Ronald! ¡Ya deja de meterle ideas a mi hija en la cabeza! —Ginny se exaspera y le da un golpe a su hermano también —Teddy se casará con la persona que ame, cariño, y nosotros siempre lo amaremos a él, no importa que no sea un Potter o un Weasley —asegura, mirando a su hermano de esa forma en la abuela Molly siempre lo mira cuando está molesta.

Lily entonces enfoca la mirada en Teddy, que sigue sentado dos asientos adelante de ella en el palco de su familia, pero de repente se levanta y desaparece de su vista, y ya no vuelve a verlo el resto del partido.

Cuando todos se encuentran en la tienda, Teddy actúa raro. Lily se pregunta si es porque ya no quiere estar con ellos, porque empieza a quedarse todo el día en su cama y se sienta muy lejos de ellos en los partidos. Entonces teme que empiece a alejarse, como dijo su tío Ron, y piensa que su tío también tenía razón al decir que Teddy debería casarse con Victoire, y así ya no se iría a ningún lado.

Porque no hay nada que la pequeña Lily desee más que tener a Teddy cerca para siempre.

 **oOo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **VIII**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Teddy abre los ojos con sorpresa, y puede ver los mechones que caen sobre su frente cambiar de color cuando, al abrir la carta de su padrino, se encuentra con un recorte de una columna del periódico, escrita por Rita Skeeter, donde hablan de un romance entre el hijo de los héroes de guerra Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin y la mayor de las sobrinas de Harry Potter. Claro que en su carta Harry no se toma para nada en serio las palabras de Skeeter, pero Teddy no puede evitar sentirse apenado cuando su padrino también le insinúa en su misiva que le gustaría que Victoire un día pudiera fijarse en alguien como él.

Teddy sabe que Harry es muy despistado a veces, pero no puede evitar avergonzarse de aquella broma sin malicia alguna.

—¿Qué tanto ves? —pregunta Higgs mientras se sienta a su lado en la mesa de Hufflepuff, y Teddy rápidamente esconde la carta y el recorte.

—Nada —se apresura a decir, pero aunque se nota su nerviosismo Higgs está demasiado ocupado revisando la lista del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin de éste año, del que él es capitán.

—¿Crees que debería meter a Montague como Cazador? Porque Finn insiste en que debería ser Golpeador —pregunta, distraído. Teddy suspira.

—Creo que sería mejor Cazador. Fue el más rápido en las pruebas —se encoge de hombros. Higgs se lleva el lápiz a los labios y asiente, borrando algunas cosas de su libreta para escribir otras.

—Por cierto, leí que ahora sales con Victoire Weasley —le suelta mientras sigue entretenido en el planeamiento del equipo, sobresaltando tanto a Ted que su cabello vuelve a cambiar de color.

—No es verdad. No somos novios —se apresura a aclarar, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse también, y su amigo, todavía sin levantar la vista de su libreta, sonríe.

—Ya. No es para tanto. Después de todo esa niña se ha desarrollado bastante bien durante el verano, así que ya tienes un buen par de razones para fijarte en ella —se burla, y Teddy le arroja una tostada por la cabeza.

—No hables así de Victoire —pide con más calma, después de todo conoce a la hija de Bill desde siempre, y no le gusta el tono que Higgs usa para referirse a ella, como si fuera una de las tantas que se dejan manosear por él en los salones vacíos del tercer piso —Además solo tiene catorce, maldito pervertido.

—¿Y? Crecerá, ¿no? —Tadeus ríe, levantando la vista al fin y comiéndose la tostada que Teddy le había arrojado minutos antes —Además, se ve que será muy ardiente.

—Si tanto te gusta podrías salir tú con ella —gruñe Teddy, sin maldad alguna, aunque se siente extraño después de decir aquello.

—No gracias —responde Tadeus, sirviéndose un poco de café con leche —Las princesitas son más tu tipo, no el mío —se jacta, haciendo reír a Teddy, pero esa risa se apaga cuando su mirada se desvía accidentalmente en el mesa de Slytherin, fijándose en la hermosa muchacha de cabellos cobrizos que ríe junto a un chico del último año. Teddy entonces baja la mirada de inmediato, cesando todo gesto de alegría al instante, cosa que su amigo nota.

—¿Qué te pasa? Ah…ya lo viste —suspira Higgs, recargándose sobre sus codos —Te dije que ella no era para ti, Lupin —se encoge de hombros; Teddy ignora el comentario y sigue a Arabella Bowles con la mirada hasta que sale del Gran Salón del brazo de ese chico, todavía riendo y sin siquiera reparar en que él está mirándola —De seguro van a besuquearse por ahí antes de entrar a clases. Que asco —sigue su amigo, mirando hacia el mismo lugar que él.

—¿Sale con ése chico ahora? —no puede evitar preguntar, todavía mirando hacia el lugar por donde Arabella desapareció.

Higgs bufa.

—Es el idiota de turno. Hasta que la perra se canse de él y escupa sus ingenuos huesitos por toda la Torre de Astronomía…Lo siento —murmura de inmediato, y el joven Lupin se encoge de hombres.

La Torre de Astronomía. Allí fue el lugar donde ella había terminado con él justo antes de las vacaciones.

—Ya da igual. ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? —Pregunta para cambiar el tema, estirando una mano para tomar la última manzana verde de la canasta, pero Higgs se la gana estirando el brazo más rápido que él, así que toma una roja.

—Tengo que ir a Runas. No olvides que soy un cerebrito —ríe —Y hablando de cerebritos, ¿sabes quién me preguntó por ti?

—¿Quién?

—Esa bonita pelirroja de Ravenclaw…Cathy McGregor, de quinto. Ayer me crucé con ella cuando salía de Pociones. Y parecía muy interesada en ti…

—¿Quién? —repite Ted, parpadeando, confundido; Higgs entonces señala en la mesa de la casa de las águilas a una chica de alborotados rizos pelirrojos y piel blanca como la leche. Teddy entorna la mirada y la observa. Reconoce ese curioso cabello, pero no conoce a la tal Cathy; aunque debe aceptar que parece ser muy bonita, y cuando ella levanta la mirada y le sonríe con sus brillantes ojos oscuros algo dentro de él se retuerce con una agradable familiaridad.

Por algún motivo la chica le recuerda enormemente a la pequeña Lily Luna, y es como si ella estuviera mirándolo desde el otro lado del Gran Salón.

—Es linda, ¿no? Y es tu tipo —Higgs ríe una vez más, limpiando la manzana en su túnica, pero antes de llevársela a la boca alguien los interrumpe.

—¡Hola, Teddy! —saluda la siempre alegre y dulce Victoire, tomando asiento frente a él y Higgs, mirando al segundo con curiosidad, que a su vez la mira a ella con una expresión que Teddy no puede identificar. Y Victoire se queda callada, mirándolo nuevamente, como si esperara ser presentada. Y entonces Teddy reacciona.

—Oh, lo siento. Hola, Vic. Éste es mi amigo, Tadeus Higgs. No sé si lo recuerdas…

La muchacha sonríe.

—Ah, sí. Hola, Tadeus.

—Higgs —responde el prefecto de Slytherin, rápido y cortante. Victoire parpadea.

—¿Disculpa?

—Higgs odia su nombre, por eso prefiere que lo llamen por su apellido —sonríe Ted, recordando a su madre con cariño. Higgs a veces le recuerda a como le dijeron que era ella; tal vez, a veces piensa, por eso lo eligió para ser su mejor amigo.

—Ah... —la joven Weasley sonríe por compromiso, pero no le da demasiada importancia al detalle y de inmediato vuelve a dirigirse a Teddy —¿Cómo estás? ¿Sabías que esa tal Rita Skeeter dice que tú y yo salimos? —le suelta, con ese aire simpático y libre de malicia que siempre la ha distinguido. Y Teddy no puede evitar sonreír, porque ya no se siente incómodo con la cercanía de Victoire. Por el contrario, cuanto más tiempo pasa con ella, más le agrada su compañía.

—Sí, mi padrino ya me escribió al respecto —le da la carta y Victoire suelta una carcajada. Allí, en Hogwarts, lejos de las miradas curiosas de toda la familia Weasley, en especial de Ron, e incluso Harry, Teddy se siente mucho más cómodo estando con ella.

—¡Merlín! La gente tiene mucha imaginación, ¿verdad? —ríe Victoire, estirando una mano hacia la canasta de manzanas, frunciendo el ceño —Todas son rojas —se queja —No me gustan las manzanas rojas.

—Puedes quedarte con ésta —Higgs los sorprende a ambos con el sonido de su voz, pero sorprende más a Teddy cuando lo ve estirando su brazo para darle su manzana a Victoire, que sonríe y acepta su gesto.

—Gracias —acepta ella, dedicándole una bonita pero breve sonrisa antes de volver a mirar a Teddy —Tengo Defensa, ¿me acompañas, Teddy?

—¿Estás segura? —frunce el ceño un momento —¿No pensarán que lo que dice Skeeter es…?

—Ay, esa mujer ha hablado mal de mi familia por años. Ya nadie cree en lo que dice —responde Victoire, con una seguridad que Teddy no conocía en ella.

Sin duda alguna está dejando de ser una niña, y no solo en lo físico, y es la primera vez que lo nota realmente.

Le gusta esa nueva y madura Vic.

—De acuerdo. Te veo en el recreo —le dice a su amigo, tomando sus cosas y corriendo tras Victoire, que se despide de Higgs con una seña.

Tadeus los observa alejarse, sorprendido porque esa niña es la primera chica en la que su amigo se interesa después de todo el fiasco de Arabella Bowles, y quiere alegrarse por él, pero una molesta sensación en su estómago se lo impide.

Finalmente, recoge su mochila y también se va a clases.

 **oOo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **IX**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

La abuela Molly no la deja mirar mucha televisión, porque dice que esos aparatejos _muggles_ funden el cerebro, pero cuando se lo permite, por lo general, se queda con ella y termina igual de perdida en las imágenes de ese objeto que tanto critica.

Lily se recuesta sobre la alfombra para más comodidad, con los pies en el aire y la cabeza recargada sobre las manos, mirando con atención la conclusión de la película, maravillándose con el hermoso vestido de novia de la protagonista mientras camina hacia el altar. Y entonces, de la nada, una idea la asalta.

―Abuela, abuelo… ―mueve la cabeza y mira a sus abuelos, que le brindan una afectuosa sonrisa, indicándole que tiene toda su atención ―Cuando crezca, quiero casarme con Teddy ―suelta, y sin decir más se vuelve hacia la televisión para seguir mirándola en silencio.

Ni Molly ni Arthur saben cómo responder a eso, así que solo se quedan en silencio.

...

Con la cercanía de los últimos partidos antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, las prácticas de Quiddicth del equipo de Slytherin se intensifican, y Teddy, como siempre desde que eran niños, no se pierde un solo entrenamiento del equipo de Higgs. No por gusto, sino porque esa es una de las épocas del año en que Tadeus se vuelve más paranoico, así que insiste en que él siempre esté ahí para cuidar sus libros de jugadas y organizar la agenda del equipo, cosa que debería hacer alguien de su propia casa, pero el capitán no confía en nadie más que en él. Además, según dice, su nobleza Hufflepuff le impediría traicionarlo.

Teddy se entretiene unos minutos viendo las escobas ir de un lado a otro, compiten entre ellos, se arrojan Quaffles para esquivarlas y practican los tiros al arco, nada fuera de lo normal, así que el joven Lupin rápidamente pierde el interés y saca un pergamino para escribirle una carta a la pequeña Lily, usando su libro de botánica como apoyo. Sin embargo, pasados unos minutos escucha gritos que no son usuales en las prácticas, así que vuelve a llevar la mirada al campo y observa la pequeña conmoción que se ha formado.

Higgs y los demás chicos del equipo bajaron de sus escobas, y ahora están sobre el césped, discutiendo con Artemis Hardy, la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw, el cual está formado, a diferencia del de Slytherin, casi en su totalidad por chicas, a excepción de los dos Golpeadores. La pelea parece ser grande, pero desde su lugar Teddy no puede escuchar porqué discuten; y, sorprendido, parpadea al reconocer la alborotada cabellera de rizos pelirrojos de Cathy McGregor entre las jugadoras de Ravenclaw, vestida con la túnica azul de Buscadora, pero ella no repara en él hasta que Higgs lo llama con una seña para pedirle que se acerque al conflicto.

―¡Por última vez, maldita sea, Artemis! ¡Apartamos el campo durante todo el día con el profesor Slughorn! ¡Ustedes son las que deben irse! ―exclama su amigo, molesto, lo cual no es extraño. Higgs puede ser muy alegre y divertido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero su carácter cambia drásticamente en el campo de Quidditch.

―¡Claro que no! ¡Yo aparté el campo con la profesora Edgecombe hace semanas! ―refuta Artemis Hardy, una chica del último año, alta como un poste, casi tanto como Higgs, y con una mirada que sin duda intimidaría a cualquiera, pero no al capitán de Slytherin, que solo se peina el cabello rubio hacia atrás con exasperación.

―¡Eso es imposible, porque nosotros tenemos la autorización hace un mes! ¡Un maldito mes! ―exclama, conteniendo su enojo por ser Artemis una mujer ―¡Enséñale, Teddy!

Teddy rueda los ojos, porque Higgs nunca sabe dónde deja las cosas; ahí es donde siempre entra él. Con calma, revisa en la libreta de jugadas del equipo hasta sacar la autorización firmada por la directora y el profesor Slughorn, que le alcanza a la chica de Ravenclaw con mucho respeto.

―¡¿Lo ves?! ―exclama Tadeus ante los ojos atónitos de Hardy ―¡Ahora llévate a tus arpías lejos de mi práctica!

―¡¿Arpías?! ―la capitana vuelve a explotar de ira, igual que varias de sus jugadoras, que empiezan a elevar comentarios de rabia, volviendo a provocar un caos e iniciando una nueva discusión. En ése momento, la mirada de Teddy se encuentran con los brillantes ojos castaños de Cathy, que le sonríe, y él le regresa la sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros mientras su amigo y la capitana Hardy continúan gritándose sin pausa hasta que el profesor Urquhart aparece, terminando con el conflicto y ordenando a todo el grupo dispersarse. Y, finalmente, el equipo de Ravenclaw no tiene otra alternativa más que regresar a los vestuarios, y Teddy a las gradas con su libro de botánica, tratando de terminar la carta para Lily, asegurándole que irá a verla en Navidad, mientras Tadeus y su equipo vuelven a elevarse por los aires.

―Hola ―escucha de pronto, y levanta la mirada con curiosidad, topándose con la sonrisa de Cathy McGregor una vez más.

―Hola, Cathy ―la saluda, correspondiendo el gesto. En los últimos meses, ella había empezado a saludarlo en los pasillos, así que era bastante habitual que lo hiciera, aunque nunca habían hablado más de dos palabras ―No sabía que jugabas en el equipo de Ravenclaw.

―Es mi primer año jugando Quidditch ―sonríe ella. Tiene una bonita sonrisa, algo pícara, como la de Lily ―En general me gustan todos los deportes, pero prefiero el básquetbol. El Quidditch se le parece.

―¿Básquetbol?

―¡Oh! Es que mis padres son _muggles_ ―Cathy sonríe nuevamente, simpática ―Mi padre es cirujano, y mi madre abogada. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta. Mi madre quería demandar a la directora por estafa.

Teddy ríe porque ella lo hace. En realidad no entendió nada de lo que acaba de decirle, ni lo que se supone que sea un cirujano o una abogada, pero decide que lo más cortés es no preguntar.

―Dos de mis abuelos eran _muggles_ ―dice él también, y Cathy se muestra sorprendida por esa información ―Pero murieron antes de que pudiera conocerlos, así que no conozco nada del mundo _muggle_ …Bueno, solo algunas cosas, como las películas y la televisión. Creo que esas son mis preferidas.

―¡Oh, yo adoro las películas de terror! ―dice ella con alegría, y Teddy la mira con sorpresa, sintiendo una emoción absurda invadiéndolo.

―¡También yo! ―dice, olvidándose de la carta para Lily.

―¡¿De verdad?! ¿Cuál es tu preferida?

―Me gustan las de Jason, el asesino de la máscara blanca. ¡Merlín! Ya no pude ver ningún lago de la misma forma después de ver sus películas.

Cathy ríe con una risa tan clara y musical que también le recuerda a Lily. Es como si toda ella fuera una copia mayor de la hija de su padrino. Eso hace que Teddy se sienta aún más extraño que como se siente con Victoire.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ¡La saga de Viernes 13 es mi favorita también! ―exclama ella, tan absurdamente emocionada como él ―Pero dime, ¿algunas vez has ido a un cine _muggle_?

―No. ¿Qué es eso?

―¡Ah, ya lo verás! Tenemos que ir un día. Hay una película americana de terror que es estupenda que se exhibirá en Londres en Navidad. Te gustará.

―Suena bien. No conozco el Londres _muggle_.

―Pues yo puedo enseñártelo.

―Me gustaría ―sonríe, antes de darse cuenta de que estaban planeando una cita; entonces baja la mirada, viendo como su cabello imita solo el color de la túnica de Ravenclaw.

―¡Estupendo! ―dice ella, pero entonces también parece darse cuenta, ya que también se sonroja, mirando fijamente sus guantes, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, durante varios minutos ―¿Por qué ves las prácticas de Slytherin? ―pregunta después de un momento, lo cual Teddy agradece, porque ayuda a que su cabello vuelva a su castaño usual.

―Por Higgs ―explica, sonriendo de nuevo ―Cuido sus cosas. Es algo paranoico con eso. De seguro se volverá loco cuando me vea hablando contigo. Pensará que quieres sacarme sus jugadas o algo así...

―Oh, rayos, mi plan se arruinó ―Cathy ríe de nuevo; parece que le gusta mucho reír. A Teddy le gusta ―La capitana Artemis es igual. Incluso sus notas han bajado por planear jugadas. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Me ordenó hacer su ensayo para Pociones!

―Sorprendentemente Higgs puede planear todas sus jugadas y aun así seguir siendo el mejor de nuestra clase. Aunque no lo parecería la mayor parte del tiempo ―se ríe también, porque es reconfortante poder hacer ese tipo de bromas con alguien que entienda de lo que está hablando. Victoire es simpática, pero bastante distraída, y para nada fanática del Quidditch.

―Lo sé. Es por eso que admiro la forma en que ha llavado al equipo a ganar cinco copas seguidas. Algo como eso no había pasado desde que Harry Potter estudiaba aquí, pero no creo que cuente, porque, según el escritor Zacharias Smith, él era el favorito del director de ése entonces, así que muchas veces fue beneficiado sin mérito y aún después de romper las reglas de la escuela docenas de veces. Parece que tenía demasiados privilegios, y así cualquiera llega a ser un héroe, ¿no? ―bufa, y Teddy sonríe.

―¿No te gusta Harry Potter?

―No sé porqué debería gustarme o no ―responde Cathy, encogiéndose de hombros ―Yo ni siquiera había nacido cuando él asesinó a ese tal Voldemort, y admito que su historia es interesante, pero creo que más bien fue un chico con mucha mala suerte y demasiada ayuda. Al menos según todo lo que he leído sobre él. Es algo difícil ser objetivo cuando todo el mundo lo adula tanto. Por eso me gusta Zacharias Smith; él es el único que dice las cosas como son. Por eso no me derrito por el señor Potter. Porque, digo, ¿no se cansa de jugar al héroe aún después de tanto tiempo? ―suspira como si acabara de decir algo que tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo, levantando y bajando los hombros.

Su postura al respecto es clara, y aunque Teddy quiere a su padrino, no puede culparla por no adorarlo como casi todo el Mundo Mágico.

Así que suelta una pequeña carcajada.

―No lo sé... Se lo preguntaré cuando lo vea en Navidad ―dice, y Cathy se pone tan pálida que incluso sus pecas desaparecen.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta, confundida y algo temerosa. Teddy entonces amplía su sonrisa.

―Harry Potter es mi padrino ―admite, y el rostro de la chica ahora se pone tan rojo como las túnicas de Gryffindor, al mismo tiempo que se lleva las manos a la boca y sus ojos se abren con horror.

―¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Por Dios, te juro que no lo sabía! ―exclama, rápidamente, y después parece darse cuenta de algo, ya que sus ojos se abren aún más ―¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Tú eres Edward Lupin, el hijo de los héroes de guerra Nymphadora y Remus Lupin?!

―Así es, pero todos me dicen Teddy, como a mi abuelo _muggle_ ―comenta, y Cathy McGregor se cubre el rostro con ambas manos.

―Lo siento tanto...Yo no sabía... No tenía idea... ¡Pero claro! ¡Si te apellidas Lupin! ¡Pero creí que sólo era casualidad! ¡Que idiota! ―refunfuña, regañándose ella misma.

Teddy ríe con más ganas.

―Está bien. Tu familia es _muggle_ , no tenías porqué saberlo... Pero, en realidad, Harry no es tan malo como lo pinta Zacharias Smith. Aunque tampoco es un santo...―suspira ―Es...solo una persona ―ríe, también cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, divertido ― Y yo creí que por eso te agradaba...

―¿Por ser ahijado de Harry Potter? ―pregunta ella, incrédula. Teddy asiente.

―No tienes idea de la cantidad de personas que querían ser mis amigas solo por eso, y no las culpo ―se encoge de hombros ―En realidad no soy muy interesante por mi cuenta.

―No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? ―pregunta Cathy, ya sin ninguna vergüenza. Teddy la mira, sin entender.

―¿Recordar qué?

―Cuando fue la selección de mi primer año... ―ella suspira, esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica ―Tú ya estabas en segundo. Estaba tan nerviosa...Todo era tan extraño y tan nuevo que me paralicé a mitad de camino, y varios se rieron se mí. Pero entonces tú me miraste, e hiciste crecer tu nariz y tus ojos para hacerme reír. Fuiste la primer persona amable conmigo, no solo em Hogwarts, sino en el Mundo Mágico.

―¿Eras tú? ―pregunta, sorprendido. Claro que recuerda a esa niña pelirroja, y el terror en su cara cuando dijeron su nombre. La niña le había recordado tanto a Lily que no pudo evitar hacerla reír para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor ―Tu peinado era distinto, por eso me recordaste a... ―Teddy ríe y se lleva una mano al rostro una vez más, dejándola sobre su barbilla, pensando en que ya es suficiente de meter a Lily en el medio ―Nada, olvídalo. No sabía que habías sido tú.

―Siempre me gustó tu habilidad de metamorfo ―ella le sonríe nuevamente, desviando la mirada hacia sus botas ―Y a veces te miraba desde mi mesa cuando cambiabas la forma de tu cara para hacer reír a otros niños de primero. Eres muy dulce ―dice en un murmullo, sonrojada, y Teddy se sonroja también, y su cabello se pone tan rojo como el de la chica Ravenclaw.

―Y tú eres muy linda ―le suelta sin pensar, y entonces ella levanta la vista, con los ojos bien abiertos. Teddy se avergüenza de inmediato, pero aun así no se arrepiente de su impulsividad. Cathy se ve increíblemente hermosa cuando sus mejillas se ponen tan rojas como sus rizos.

Y está tan concentrado en el momento que se olvida de la práctica, y no nota la Quaffle que llega volando hasta que siente el golpe en el rostro, obligándolos a separarse.

Teddy cae sobre las gradas, quejándose del dolor en su mejilla, y su libro y la carta de Lily vuelan por los aires. Cathy, luego de verificar que él esté bien, se levanta, y parece una chica completamente diferente cuando se gira hacia el campo, con las cejas pelirrojas fruncidas.

―¡Eres un maldito idiota, Flint! ¡Estúpido cabeza de moco de troll! ¡Si no te fijas a dónde demonios tiras esas Quaffles te meteré la próxima por el trasero, ¿me oyes?! ¡Sí! ¡Por el trasero! ―grita, con tal intensidad y pasión que Teddy se queda con la boca abierta, y sin embargo, cuando se inclina sobre él para preguntar de nuevo si está bien, lo hace como la chica más dulce del planeta. No obstante, Teddy solo puede verla como momentos antes, con ese furioso cabello rojo, esa mirada intensa y la expresión de su rostro...Ése fuego es como el de Lily cada vez que se enfada, pero en Cathy es distinto, porque no es una niña, y a Teddy le gusta lo que ve en ella.

Definitivamente cree que ha encontrado a su propia Ginny Weasley.

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **No quería dejar pasar la oportunidad para agradecerles a todos por sus reviews. Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Teddy y Lily, así que estaba bastante inseguro desde el principio, pero sus comentarios han sido maravillosos, y de mucha ayuda para que la inspiración me siga acompañanado :)**

 **Solo algo más, como ya saben, son muchos años los que separan a Teddy y Lily todavía, más porque ella sigue en la niñez mientras él ya está en plena adolescencia. Mi idea con éste fic era precisamente plantear eso mismo, todo el proceso por el que necesariamente tendrían que pasar antes de estar juntos, viviendo en el mismo tiempo pero en diferentes etapas de la vida. Que Teddy se enamore (y varias veces) también forma parte de todo eso.**

 **Él quiere mucho a Lily, solo que la distancia todavía es demasiado grande entre ambos para que se dé cuenta o siquiera acepte sus sentimientos, así que paciencia.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **H.S.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **X**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

A Lily le gusta ir de visita al Londres _muggle,_ ver a todas esas personas tan apuradas, vestidas de formas tan extrañas, y con esos extraños aparatos a los que les gritan sin parar siempre pegados a la oreja. Se divierte mucho cada vez que ve _muggles,_ pero, sin duda, lo que le gusta más del mundo no mágico es visitar a su familia _._

La casa del tío Dudley está en una bonita zona residencial donde vive solo gente rica; su madre dice que el primo de su padre hizo mucho dinero con algo que los _muggles_ llaman cadenas de gimnasios o algo así, y que por eso vive en una casa tan lujosa y siempre tiene muchas cosas divertidas e interesantes de todas partes del mundo. Sin embargo, a la hija menor de Harry Potter también le gusta mucho ver a su tía Cho, la esposa de Dudley. Ella es bonita, amable y simpática. También es una bruja, pero vive como _muggle_. Por eso le da curiosidad. Además, la tía Cho hace las mejores galletas de avena que Lily ha probado, incluso mejor que las de su abuela, aunque nunca lo dice en voz alta.

Lo único que no le gusta de tener que ir a ver a su tío son sus primos, Agatha y Lee Dursley, los niños más odiosos que Lily ha conocido, por eso James y Albus ya no soportan las visitas al tío Dudley. Sus primos son extraño; saben que su madre es una bruja, pero le tienen miedo a la magia. Su padre dice que es porque ninguno la tiene, ya que los dos son tan _muggles_ como todos los Dursley. Sin embargo, cuando Cho anuncia que hay otro bebé en camino, Lily piensa en que le gustaría que éste sí fuera un mago, así no se aburriría tanto cada vez que visitaban a sus tíos.

—Habrá que esperar para saberlo —sonríe su padre mientras se alejan de la mano de la bonita mansión de Dudley, que sigue saludándolos desde la entrada, igual que su esposa Cho. Sus hijos también están ahí, pero ocupados con sus diminutos y brillantes aparatos _muggles_ , así que ni siquiera les hacen caso.

Lily los mira y sonríe, porque parecen muy tontos con aquella cosa todo el día entre las manos, y entiende porqué a James y a Albus se burlan de ellos. Nunca se han llevado bien en realidad, por eso le gustaría que con el nuevo bebé fuera distinto.

—¿Qué me dices si antes de regresar vamos por un helado, cariño? Solos tú y yo —propone Harry cuando llegan al final de la calle, y Lily se alegra porque son muy escasas las ocasiones en que puede estar a solas con su padre, así que decide aprovechar esa al máximo y conseguir esa nueva muñeca que acaba de ver en la televisión del tío Dudley; entonces da saltitos de alegría mientras sigue caminando de la mano de su padre hasta que llegan a la esquina y ve a dos chicos saliendo de una de las casas, tan bonita y elegante como la del tío Dudley, a mitad de la calle. La chica tiene el cabello rizado y alborotado, de un rojo muy parecido al suyo. A Lily le gusta. El chico, en cambio, tiene el cabello azul, y hay algo muy familiar sobre él que la sobresalta.

—¿Ese es Teddy? —escucha decir a su padre, y de inmediato suelta una sonrisa, estirando una mano en el aire.

—¡Teddy! —exclama, corriendo hacia él, pero se detiene cuando Teddy se da la vuelta y Lily nota que va de la mano de la chica pelirroja, la cual no suelta mientras le sonríe, tan alegre como solía ser antes de conocer a la tonta Arabella.

—¡Lilu! —exclama, y solo cuando está lo suficientemente cerca suelta a la chica para levantar a Lily por los aires como cuando era más pequeña, haciéndola reír hasta que vuelve a dejarla sobre el suelo. A Lily le gusta que haga eso, y hacía mucho tiempo Teddy no lo hacía, sobre todo desde que se había vuelto mayor —Hola, padrino.

—Teddy —su padre sonríe y palmea el hombro —¿Qué haces en el Londres _muggle_?

—Oh, venimos de visitar a los padres de Cathy —responde él, señalando a la bonita chica pelirroja, que esboza una sonrisa radiante —Por cierto, Harry, Lily, ella es Cathy McGregor…Mi novia — añade, con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, y el cabello de un azul intenso.

Harry parpadea y mira a la chica, sorprendido ante el inmenso parecido con su pequeña hija, no solo físicamente, sino también en sus gestos, pero sobre todo en su sonrisa. Y Lily la mira también, tan sorprendida como su padre, porque sabe lo que la palabra 'novios' significa, y aunque eso hace que se sienta un poco molesta no dice nada, porque le había prometido a su madre dejar de poner caras a las amistades de Teddy.

—Mucho gusto, señor Potter —Cathy estrecha la mano de Harry con educación, y Lily la observa fijamente.

No sabe porqué, pero ella le parece agradable. Eso nunca le había pasado antes con las amigas de Teddy.

—Es un placer, Cathy. Ya me estaba preguntando con quién mantenía tanto correo éste chico —exclama Harry, apenando a Teddy —¡Había lechuzas cada cinco minutos golpeando a mi ventana! —sonríe; Cathy ríe también, y después se inclina hacia Lily, que abre los ojos tan grandes como puede.

Hay algo muy familiar en esa chica y sus ojos marrones. Su mirada es cálida y amable. Hace que se sienta cómoda y tranquila, como cuando mira a los ojos de su madre o su abuela. Es confuso.

—Y tú eres Lily, ¿verdad, preciosa? —le sonríe, aunque Lily sigue demasiado pensativa como para regresarle el gesto —Teddy me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dice que eres su mejor amiga.

—¿En serio? —de repente, Lily siente una gran emoción invadirla, y mira las pecas que invaden la pequeña nariz de Cathy y sonríe, porque son parecidas a las suyas.

—Así es. Y eres tan bonita como me dijo —expresa, y las mejillas de Lily se colorean de inmediato, no por lo que dice ella, sino por saber que Teddy la considera bonita.

—Tú también eres bonita —responde, siendo completamente honesta —Y me gusta tu cabello.

—Oh, gracias. Y a mí me gusta tu vestido —Cathy estrecha los ojos y se levanta, guiñándole un ojo.

—Padrino, ¿sabes? Cathy tiene una ideas muy interesantes acerca de tu época como alumno en Hogwarts —suelta Teddy de repente, riendo cuando su novia lo mira con enojo y le da un golpe en el brazo, haciendo reír a Harry, y a Lily también.

Nunca había visto a Teddy tan cómodo con alguien que no fuera de la familia, pero curiosamente eso no la incomoda.

—Así que tus padres son _muggles_ —comenta Harry Potter, sonriente.

—De hecho, Cathy y su familia no son de tus admiradores —bromea Teddy nuevamente, y Cathy lo golpea otra vez mientras Harry suelta una carcajada.

—Oh, eso es un cambio muy agradable. No me lo tomes a mal, Cathy, pero en realidad esto de la fama no es lo mío —bufa —Es un alivio que al fin alguien no me conozca, pero me temo que una vez que lo hagas verás que soy tan normal como cualquiera —ríe su padre, igual que Teddy. Cathy, por su parte, se sonroja levemente —Pero me creas a mí. Debes venir a comer a casa y conocer a toda la familia. Si Teddy ya conoce a tus padres es lo justo.

—Me encantaría, señor Potter. Teddy me ha hablado mucho de todos sus hijos, y de su esposa.

—No te he hablado tanto de ellos...—el cabello azul de Teddy se vuelve rosa y regresa al azul, demostrando la incomodidad del chico.

—No es cierto. Hablas tanto de ellos que siento que ya los conozco a todos. Tu familia y Higgs, es de todo lo que hablas —Cathy le pellizca la mejilla como broma y él ríe. Ella ríe también y Lily de nuevo la mira.

Se siente extraña, pero, por alguna razón, esa chica no le cae tan mal como Arabella. Incluso parece simpática, y le gustan sus rizos rojos, del mismo color de su cabello. Además es bonita, y tiene la cara llena de pecas como ella. Le agrada, y se ve linda junto a Teddy, decide. Y ni siquiera piensa en Victoire o en esa idea de que Teddy debía casarse con ella. De hecho, de repente piensa que su madre tiene razón, y que Teddy debería casarse con quien quisiera. Tal vez Cathy sería una buena opción. Y todavía no entiende porqué, pero de verdad le gusta cómo se ven juntos. Entonces piensa, mientras se despiden y los ve alejándose de la mano, que le gustaría ser como Cathy cuando fuera mayor. Que ella también se vería muy bien junto a Teddy cuando creciera.

Y que a Teddy le gustan las chicas pelirrojas y con pecas. Como ella. Esa idea la hace sonreír.

 **oOo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **XI**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Los rizos de Cathy le hacen cosquillas en la nariz, pero Teddy solo sonríe, recargando el mentón sobre la coronilla de su novia mientras deposita un casto beso allí, regresando la mirada al libro que sostiene con su mano derecha.

Los dos están sentados bajo un árbol junto al lago, aprovechando los últimos días de calor antes del otoño, Teddy recargando la espalda contra el tronco, y Cathy entre sus piernas, recostada contra su pecho mientras pelea con ese teléfono _muggle_ que siempre lleva consigo, aunque sabe que es inútil, porque el aparatejo nunca funcionará dentro de Hogwarts.

—¡Argh! ¡Es imposible! ¡Jamás podré usar YouTube aquí! —bufa, descansando los brazos sobre las rodillas de Teddy, que deja su libro y también frunce el ceño.

—Ya. Deja de preocuparte por tubos y préstame atención —se queja, abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza mientras hace un mohín infantil y pega su mejilla a la de Cathy, que se ríe y lo besa.

—No puedes competir con la tecnología, Lupin —bromea, y Teddy le hace cosquillas para castigarla, deteniéndose al notar que alguien está saludándolo.

—¡Hola, Teddy! —sonríe Victoire Weasley, y tras mirar brevemente a Cathy, sin mucho interés se da la vuelta y regresa al castillo con sus amigas, meneando su largo y brillante cabello rubio en el proceso mientras Teddy, que todavía abraza a su novia por la cintura, solo responde con una seña, aflojando su abrazo cuando Cathy le pide algo de espacio.

—Esa chica me detesta —sonríe ella, girándose para mirar a Teddy cuando la chica Weasley ya está lejos.

—¿Victoire? Nah. Creo que solo es impresión tuya —dice él, sin darle importancia.

—Ay, Teddy, eres muy ingenuo a veces, ¿lo sabías? —Cathy rueda los ojos y se ríe, abrazándose a su cuello —Creo que no le agrado porque le gustas.

—¿A Vic? —Teddy parpadea, sorprendido, antes de soltar una carcajada —Estás loca.

—Síp, eso ya quedó claro —Cathy ríe también —Pero es verdad. ¿No viste como me miraba en casa de tu padrino? Se nota que le gustas, y no se molesta en disimularlo.

—No...No lo creo —Teddy se resiste a creerle, porque conoce a Victoire de toda la vida, y aunque es muy hermosa realmente nunca la ha visto con otros ojos que no sean de amistad, ni aún cuando Rita Skeeter había esparcido el rumor de que eran novios, pero intenta no pensar en eso —Y aunque fuera cierto, que no lo es, tú eres mi novia. Y te quiero a ti.

—Y que no se te olvide, Lupin —amenaza la chica de Ravenclaw, sujetándolo de la corbata para volver a unir sus labios en un rápido beso —De cualquier forma, no puedo enojarme con ella. Creo que solo es como una niña caprichosa.

—Tú no podrías enojarte con nadie, porque eres perfecta.

—Y que eso tampoco se te olvide —ella ríe otra vez, acercándose para darle otro beso, cuando alguien los interrumpe:

—¡Teddy, Cathy! —escuchan que los llaman, y al levantar la vista ven a James y a Fred corriendo hacia ellos con sus flamantes túnicas de Gryffindor agitándose en el viento —¡Los estábamos buscando!

—¡Hey! ¡Pero si es mi dúo favorito! —Cathy se pone de pie, corriendo hacia los niños, y su falda se levanta, mostrando su ropa interior de color rosa, haciendo reír a Ted, que se pone de pie tras ella para acomodarle la prenda y cubrirla a tiempo para que ni James ni Fred vean nada. Cathy lo mira pero no se da cuenta de nada, solo ríe y sigue preguntándole a los niños sobre sus primeros días en el castillo. James le cuenta con emoción acerca de su nueva habitación, y sus nuevos compañeros, que odia todas las clases en general, excepto la de vuelo; él y Fred se entusiasman cuando le cuentan que ya se han metido en problemas, y Teddy entonces vuelve a su lugar bajo el árbol, viéndolos conversar con una sonrisa.

Es increíble lo bien que los Potter han acogido a Cathy, incluso Lily, quien siempre solía ser muy celosa de su familia con los extraños, en especial de él. Teddy aún recuerda cómo la hija de su padrino miraba a Arabella las pocas veces que la había llevado a su casa, con desconfianza y enojo, pero con Cathy no había sido así; Higgs dice que eso es una señal, pero para Teddy es imposible que alguien no quisiera a Cathy McGregor, tal vez por esa chispa en su mirada, tan parecida a la de Lily, o esa actitud tan alegre y confiada de sí misma, como la de Lily.

Estar con Cathy es como estar con ella, pero aún mejor, porque Cathy no es una niña, Ted lo recuerda cada vez que se queda embobado viendo su cuerpo alto, femenino y esbelto, tonificado por el Quidditch, y su hermoso y sonriente rostro bañado en cientos de diminutas pecas que siempre parecían juntarse en una gran y atrayente mancha cada vez que ríe. Y sin darse cuenta vuelve a pensar en Lily, preguntándose si sus pecas también serán así cuando crezca, si su cabello será tan rizado como el de Cathy, o su sonrisa tan alegre y contagiosa. Y sonríe.

—¡¿Qué haces, Lupin?! —pregunta Cathy de pronto, y Teddy se da cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola fijamente, embobado. Sin embargo, en lugar de avergonzarse, solo ríe una vez más, levantando las cejas, que se vuelven de un chillón color turquesa.

—Disfruto de la vista —le suelta, con ese gesto insinuante que le ha copiado a la misma Cathy, haciéndola reír.

—Eres un pervertido —dice ésta, sentándose sobre sus piernas ahora para pasar los brazos por su cuello y besarlo.

—¡Ugh! ¡Qué asco! —protestan James y Fred, corriendo de regreso al castillo.

...

—Buenas, Madame Pince —Higgs le guiñe un ojo a la bibliotecaria, y ella parpadea, pero no lo regaña. Madame Pince no suele ser amable con nadie, nunca, pero él pasa tanto tiempo en la biblioteca y tiene tanto cuidado con los libros que puede considerarse un poco más en la estima de la mujer que el resto de los alumnos —Hay mucha concurrencia hoy, ¿eh? —suelta, irónico; Madame Pince levanta la vista de su libro y observa las mesas vacías, asintiendo satisfecha.

—Hoy solo han pasado alumnos mayores. Menos mal. Los de primero son unos salvajes —gruñe, regresando a su lectura mientras Higgs ríe, dirigiéndose a su lugar habitual al fondo de la biblioteca, lejos de todas las miradas curiosas, aunque el lugar está prácticamente vacío a esa hora del día, a excepción de otra persona al otro lado de la sección de Botánica. Tadeus puede escuchar el roce de una pluma escribiendo con prisas sobre el papel, pero no presta atención.

Saca sus propios pergaminos, plumas y tinta, busca los libros que necesita y regresa a su lugar, dispuesto a pasar toda la tarde allí para adelantar deberes y así tener más tiempo para dedicarle al Quidditch; después de todo, éste será su último año como capitán y quiere retirarse invicto. Así que se pone sus gafas de lectura (las que nunca usa frente a testigos) y empieza a perderse entre las páginas de _Una Historia de la Magia,_ de Bathilda Bangshot, tan concentrado que no puede evitar sobresaltarse cuando un quejido y el estruendoso sonido de un libro cayendo al suelo interrumpen su lectura. Higgs se levanta con curiosidad y se asoma hacia el otro lado de la biblioteca, notando a la chica rubia y menuda que está parada de puntas de pie mientras intenta alcanzar uno de los libros del último estante, y que parece ser la causante del alboroto. De inmediato, el chico de Slytherin nota que la extraña tiene un buen trasero, aunque decide concentrarse en lo importante, que es su tarea. Y para ello necesita silencio, así que, aunque no es su asunto, se acerca a ayudar; que camina hacia ella y sin mediar palabras baja el libro que necesita para dárselo.

—¡Muchas gracias! —la chica ríe y se da la vuelta. Higgs va a decirle que no fue nada cuando se da cuenta de que acaba de ayudar a Victoire Weasley, quien sigue de pie frente a él, parada entre su cuerpo y el estante; y ella lo reconoce también, ampliando su sonrisa al instante —¡Oh, hola, Higgs! —lo saluda, y Tadeus da un rápido paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose inexplicablemente incómodo de pronto.

—Hola —gruñe, aunque su intención no había sido gruñir en absoluto, pero de pronto se siente nervioso y torpe, cosa que nunca le había pasado, ni siquiera en una final de Quidditch. Y todo en lo que puede pensar es en que quiere alejarse, pero sus pies no se mueven, ni Victoire parece deseosa de irse a ningún lugar.

—¿Cómo estás? —suelta ella, sorprendiéndolo, pues se conocen prácticamente desde el mismo momento en que conoció a Teddy, a los cinco años, en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, y aun así nunca han hablado a solas, ni siquiera un hola o un adiós, ni una mirada casual, nada. Claro que Higgs a veces se queda viendo hacia su mesa, fingiendo que busca algo con la mirada, cuando en realidad solo la ve ingerir sus alimentos de a pequeños bocados, o a veces levanta la vista cuando siente su perfume de rosas en algún pasillo, y se queda parado mientras la ve pasar con sus amigas, pero ella nunca lo ve a él. Jamás nota su presencia, ni sus miradas, nunca parece acordarse siquiera de que él existe, a menos que estuviera con Ted.

Sin embargo, ahora sí lo ve, y le está hablando, a él, al mismo al que tantas veces ignoró. Tal vez por eso Higgs no sabe como actuar, porque si algo tiene claro es que ella no es como las demás chicas. Ella no se impresiona por su buena apariencia, por sus coqueteos ni su excelente desempeño en Quidditch. Ella nunca ríe de las bromas que hace en los pasillos, ni se sonroja cuando lo ve. A ella no le interesa si es más apuesto, más rico, más divertido, popular o inteligente que Teddy, porque a Victoire no le interesa él, sino el chico Lupin, y a veces Higgs no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Quizá es eso lo que hace que se siente todavía más incómodo.

—Bien —responde al fin, mirándose las puntas de los zapatos, como si de repente fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Y espera con todas sus fuerzas que sea ella quien pierda el interés y se vaya, pero Victoire vuelve a sorprenderlo con sus palabras:

—Así que Premio Anual, ¿eh? —le dice, posando sus blancos y delicados dedos sobre la insignia en su túnica que brilla arriba de la de prefecto, parecida a la que ella lleva en propia túnica —Felicidades. Te lo mereces.

—Gracias —responde con seguridad, pero por dentro sigue sintiendo que no sabé qué más hacer o decir —Debo terminar mi tarea —murmura tras encontrar su valentía perdida, y sin esperar respuesta se da la vuelta con sus libros, tomando asiento en su mesa y empezando con el ensayo de Historia de la Magia.

—Siento molestarte, pero ¿podrías ayudarme con mis deberes de Botánica? —la suave voz de Victoire una vez más lo sorprende. Tadeus se siente muy incómodo mientras la ve correr la silla frente a él y sentarse con todas sus cosas, pero solo frunce el ceño.

—Lo siento…—intenta excusarse y pedirle que vuelva a dejarlo solo, levantando la mirada de su lectura, pero la lengua se le enreda entre los dientes.

No entiende porqué no puede hablar con ella como con las demás, y eso es molesto y confuso.

—Oh. Nunca te había visto con gafas —sonríe Victoire, mirándolo fijamente de repente, y de la misma forma sigue hablando —Luces muy apuesto —le suelta, y con una chica cualquiera hubiera tomado ese comentario como una invitación al coqueteo, pero con ella se siente demasiado incómodo como para decir cualquier cosa —¿Por qué nunca las usas?

—¿Qué cosa? Ah. Son solo para descansar la vista. Mi madre me obliga a usarlas cuando leo demasiado —murmura, quitándose las gafas, como si de esa forma pudiera lograr que ella deje de mirarlo—¿Qué necesitas?

—Es la tarea de Botánica. Es que hay algunas preguntas que no entiendo...Y sé que debes estar ocupado, pero Teddy siempre dice que eres muy bueno en esas cosas...Además de coquetear con chicas y llevarlas al tercer piso —ríe, aunque a él el comentario no le hace gracia, mucho menos que sea ella quien lo diga —Pero como sea, ¿podrías ayudarme? ¿Por favor? —suspira, haciendo un mohín que a Higgs se le antoja demasiado cruel, pues solo hace que la confusión de su interior se revuelva aún más violentamente.

No puede ayudarla, no quiere hacerlo porque se siente demasiado extraño estar con ella, y sin embargo se pasa el resto de la tarde explicándole entre susurros las propiedades de las raíces de acebo para hechizos de protección, de cómo preparar adecuadamente de la tierra para que las mismas no pierdan sus propiedades, y cómo debe cuidarlas para que crezcan sanas y fuertes. Y para cuando se da cuenta, ya no es difícil hablar con ella, al menos no de cosas de la escuela, y aunque sigue sintiéndose receloso a coquetearle, por un momento cree que Victoire lo hace con él, y tampoco sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Lo único que sabe es que de pronto quiere mostrarle lo mucho que sabe de Botánica; lo mucho que sabe sobre todo, porque es la primera vez que ella lo escucha con tanta atención, y que sus ojos están fijos en él. Solo en él.

Y es curiosa la sensación que le provoca.

Con ella no siente la necesidad de ser atrevido, gracioso, popular o agradable para llamar su atención. Con ella solo quiere ser él mismo, hablar de lo mucho que le gusta leer sobre todo, y le gusta la idea de que ella lo escuche, le gusta mucho más que manosear a Kate Spencer de Gryffindor en los salones vacíos del tercer piso o el baño de prefectos, o incluso más que acostarse con cualquier chica de la que se olvidará en la mañana.

Victoire es hermosa, y muchas veces él mismo ha alabado esa belleza y sus curvas en voz alta, pero esa tarde descubre que no es eso lo que más le gusta de ella, o su bonito cabello dorado, su precioso rostro o su piel como porcelana. Allí, sentado tan cerca de ella, recitando cada cosa sobre botánica que ha memorizado de las decenas de libros que ha leído del tema, descubre que lo que más le gusta de Victoire Weasley son sus ojos grandes y azules, con pequeñas motas grises, que se abren y cierran con curiosidad a cada palabra rimbombante que él le dice. Victoire es hermosa, sí, pero Higgs descubre que lo que más expresa su belleza son sus ojos, porque están llenos de emociones, emociones que lo atrapan, y le hacen desear que esa tarde en la biblioteca fuese eterna.

Y sin embargo, pronto se da cuenta de que, como cuando juega al Quidditch, de nuevo vuela demasiado alto, solo que ésta vez la caída es mucho más dolorosa cuando Teddy se aparece en la biblioteca para buscarlo, y los ojos de Victoire se posan en él, solo en Teddy, como si de nuevo él fuera invisible. Es en ese momento cuando Higgs vuelve a la realidad. Toma sus cosas y regresa a su sala común, ignorando el llamado de su amigo, y sin tener que ignorar a Victoire porque ahora es ella quien lo ignora a él. No obstante, se detiene en el pasillo, sacando a flote su mejor faceta de actor para fingirse tan despreocupado como siempre y convencer a una bonita chica de Hufflepuff de que lo busque más tarde en algunas de las aulas vacías del tercer piso. Después de todo, él es Tadeus Higgs, y eso es lo que él hace.

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Lamento no haber publicado en la semana, pero tuve que entregar dos proyectos, y estuve toda la semana quemándome el coco, de acá para allá, y no tuve tiempo de nada más que de ir a la universidad y de regreso a casa a dormir.**

 **Decidí escribir sobre el punto de vista de Higgs en éste capítulo, viendo que a algunas lectoras le gustó o intrigó el personaje. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Yo también estoy ansioso por avanzar en la historia hacia la Lily adolescente, pero por ahora deberé bajar un poco en el ritmo, por la universidad, y porque tengo tres jodidas exposiciones que preparar Dx**

 **Gracias por leer de cualquier forma.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **H.S.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **XII**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Lily salta de puntitas de pie sobre los adoquines, tratando cuidadosamente de no pisar ninguna línea, cantando esa pegadiza melodía de un lugar llamado Donkin' Donuts que vio en la televisión de su tío Dudley durante su última visita. A su lado, su madre todavía la sostiene de la mano mientras trata de seguirle el paso, riendo de lo alegre que la niña se ve mientras todavía lleva la carta de Teddy contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué tan contenta, cariño? —pregunta cuando la ve reír de nuevo, perdida en algún lugar de su compleja mente infantil. Lily entonces la mira por un momento antes de seguir dando saltitos sobre los adoquines.

—Pues porque Teddy y Cathy vendrán a casa para Navidad... —responde, apretando los labios con curiosidad —¿Crees que debamos comprar ya sus regalos? El otro día vi un collar muy bonito para Cathy... Le quedará muy bien.

—¿Te agrada Cathy, eh? —Ginny sonríe, pero por dentro sigue sorprendida, pues a su hija no suelen gustarle las amigas de Teddy, ni ninguna niña que se acerque a él, excepto Victoire; sin embargo, con su nueva novia es diferente.

Tal vez sea el parecido, piensa, con Lily y con ella misma, pues las tres son pecosas, de ojos castaños y pelirrojas, además de divertidas e inquietas. A Ginny también le agrada mucho Cathy, porque cuando la le recuerda a su propia juventud, y además, cuando la ve, puede imaginarse cómo será la propia Lily cuando crezca.

—Sí. Me agrada mucho. Y quiero ser como ella cuando crezca —responde su hija, saltando sobre más adoquines, sin darle importancia a lo que acaba de decir, pero sorprendiendo a sy madre, que sin pensarlo se detiene un momento, curiosa.

—¿Y ya no quieres ser como tu madre? —pregunta, divertida, y Lily mueve la cabeza de forma negativa —¿Por qué?

—Porque tú no le gustas a Teddy —Lily le muestra otra sonrisa y sigue saltando, como si no se diera cuenta de las cosas que dice, pero aun así Ginny no le da importancia.

Lily ha sido siempre muy unida a Teddy, y ella misma recuerda que a esa edad todavía le decía a todo el mundo que se casaría con su hermano Bill al crecer.

 _《Solo es una niña》_ piensa, riendo para sus adentros mientras siguen avanzando entre las personas que transitan por el alegre callejón Diagon, ocupadas con las compras de Navidad, hasta que Lily deja de saltar y se queda parada, con la vista fija al otro lado de la calle, deteniendo a su madre también, que mira hacia el mismo lugar.

—¿Qué pasa, Lils?

—¿Quién es él, mami? —la suave voz de la hija de Harry Potter suena como un pequeño arrullo; Lily se ve curiosa y sorprendida mientras observa al niño que está de pie al otro lado de la calle, frente a la tienda de Madame Malkin, con las mejillas rojas y una expresión de terror en el rostro que le resulta familiar, pero aun así no puede recordar de dónde. Sin embargo, es claro que el pequeño necesita ayuda, porque está solo, con los ojos húmedos y parece asustado, así que no duda en acercársele.

—¿Estás perdido, cariño? —pregunta; entonces el niño levanta la vista, y Lily mira sus grandes ojos grises con curiosidad, sintiéndose sorprendida de repente. Hay algo extraño y triste en ellos, como a veces en los ojos de Albus. Lily se siente extraña. Siente que quiere abrazar a ese desconocido y consolarlo, pero no sabe porqué. También piensa que ese niño es lindo, aunque es tan pálido como un fantasma, y su cabello es aún más claro que el de su tía Fleur, pero es lindo. Y cuando habla, ella de sorprende aún más.

—Estaba con mi abuela, comprando obsequios, y la perdí —susurra el niño, con voz suave, no como la de James y Albus, que solo saben hablar a gritos. Ese niño es muy diferente a ellos, desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies, pero para Lily eso no es malo. Incluso le da aún más curiosidad.

—Oh, está bien, pequeño —Lily mira a su madre, que sin soltarla pone una mano sobre el hombro del otro niño con suavidad para que no se asuste; él entonces la mira, y sus ojos grandes y acuosos se fijan en Lily después, que le sonríe de forma automática —Yo te ayudaré. Dime cómo es tu abuela y tal vez podamos...

—¡Scorpius! —llama alguien, y entonces el niño levanta la cabeza de inmediato, igual que Lily y su madre.

Una señora muy alta y elegante se les acerca; Lily cree que es muy hermosa, con el cabello largo y platinado como el del niño, pero sus ojos son azules y fríos, y su nariz está fruncida, como si estuviera oliendo algo muy desagradable. La niña Potter se siente un poco intimidada por la extraña, igual que Ginny; sin embargo, el niño por primera vez sonríe.

—¡Abuela! Lo siento —exclama y se acerca a ella, abrazándose a su cintura con una sonrisa grande y radiante. Sin embargo, su abuela, aunque se ve aliviada, solo le da una palmada en la espalda y después se inclina para limpiarle el rostro y arreglarle la camisa.

—Está bien, querido. Pero no debes alejarte de mí, y tampoco llorar. Nunca debes llorar. Recuerda que eres un Malfoy —le dice, y Lily no entiende nada, pero aun así se les queda viendo.

—Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy —escucha decir a su madre, y la señora Malfoy la mira con sus gélidos ojos azules. Sí, es bonita, pero a Lily le da algo de miedo mirarla a los ojos.

—Señora Potter —responde la mujer que parece una muñeca de porcelana, tomando la mano del niño mientras se arregla la túnica con un suave movimiento de su mano —Gracias por ayudar a mi nieto, pero no era necesario —dice, moviendo la cabeza con gracia antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse con su nieto mientras Lily los ve avanzar entre la gente.

Ginny se queda quieta unos momentos, pero entonces suspira y las dos vuelven a caminar en dirección a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

—¿Quién era esa mujer, mami? —se aventura a pregunta Lily cuando ya están cerca de la tienda.

Su madre la mira un momento y levanta los hombros.

—Solo una...vieja conocida de tu padre y mía —dice, sin detenerse.

—Scorpius es un nombre muy extraño —piensa Lily en voz alta, girando la cabeza y quedándose con la vista en el niño y su abuela, que están frente a la librería ahora, hasta que el primero voltea el rostro y captura su mirada con la suya. Lily no sabe qué hacer cuando eso pasa, así que solo le sonríe y levanta una mano para saludarlo. Y él hace lo mismo, pero entonces su abuela tira de su mano y los dos desaparecen.

Lily suspira, sin saber ni siquiera porqué lo hace, y regresa la vista a la carta de Teddy, pero descubre que ya no la lleva consigo. La había dejado caer para saludar al niño, y ésta había desaparecido. Extrañamente, eso no la pone triste.

Lo único en lo que piensa es en porqué alguien llamaría a su hijo "Scorpius".

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola de nuevo! Llevo como dos semanas sin actualizar, así que hoy me he puesto a escribir, siguiendo la petición de alguien que me dijo que ya quería ver a Scorpius xD Pues bien, su participación todavía es pequeña, pero éste fic se trata de ir año por año en las vidas de sus protagonistas, así que no desesperen.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **H.S.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **XIII**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

La directora McGonagall da el mismo discurso a los graduados de todos los años, señalando frente a los cientos de orgullosos familiares y sus alumnos lo dichosa que se siente de poder estar presente en la graduación de la primera generación nacida tras el fin de la guerra, aquellos cuyo nacimiento marcó el final de una época plagada de terror y muerte, rindiendo también un breve homenaje también a todos esos padres que se habían ido de éste mundo sin poder ver crecer a sus hijos, dando sus vidas por un futuro para ellos. Y es en esa parte cuando Teddy siente que se le cierra la garganta y las lágrimas arden en sus ojos; McGonagall repeti que todos deben sentirse orgullosos por sus seres queridos muertos en la guerra, pero Ted no puede evitar pensar en que solo le gustaría que sus padres estuvieran con él ahora, mirándolo, felices, desde el lugar que Harry ocupa junto a su familia. Y no es que Teddy no ame a los Potter, pero son esas ocasiones, cuando ve a todos los padres entre el público, llenos de orgullo por sus hijos, cuando se siente más incompleto que nunca, tanto que le duele. Sin embargo, cuando levanta la mirada para limpirse las lágrimas y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Lily Luna y ésta le sonríe, Teddy vuelve a sentir calidez en su corazón, y ésta le gana a la tristeza. Y de pronto piensa en que, estén donde estén, sus padres lo acompañan en cada latido de su corazón, y se sienten felices de poder verlo graduándose junto a todos sus amigos. Entonces le sonríe a Lily de regreso, y atrapa el beso que ésta le arroja momentos antes de que la directora termine su emotivo discurso:

—Y he estado muy orgullosa de cada alumno que se ha graduado desde que empecé a enseñar aquí en Hogwarts —dice con sentimiento, pero Teddy se concentra en Higgs, que está sobre el escenario tras McGonagall, con su mejor cara seria —, pero aun así debo decir que esta generación es especial, no porque lo diga yo, sino porque muchos de ustedes nacieron en medio de la guerra —anuncia, mirándolos a todos en general, también a Higgs, mientras hace una pausa, con la voz ligeramente estremecida —Ustedes fueron la primera generación en crecer en éste nuevo mundo, libres y sin miedo; ustedes son nuestra esperanza para que nuestro mundo siga creciendo en base a la paz, el amor y la hermandad. Así que, ¡generación del 2013, levanten sus varitas al cielo! ¡Hoy ustedes empiezan a escribir un nuevo capítulo en la historia! —exclama, y los invitados estallan en aplausos mientras Teddy, Tadeus y los demás graduados y profesores levantan sus varitas y cientos de luces amarillas salen disparadas hacia el techo del Gran Salón, disolviéndose en miles de pequeños fuegos artificiales mientras la multitud se pone de pie y aplaude con más ganas.

Es un momento emocionante y feliz; todos los graduados rompen filas al fin tras dos horas de ceremonia empiezan a reír, gritar y abrazarse, sin distinción de casa, pues hoy todos son iguales.

Teddy se cuelga al cuello de Armaund Foley, un chico de Gryffindor, y vuelve a mirar a Higgs, que, como Premio Anual, está en el escenario junto a los profesores y la directora, y, guiado por el momento, el joven Lupin estira los brazos hacia él y ríe. Su amigo le sonríe con discreción y tras los saludos y las fotografías protocolares salta del escenario, uniéndose a la euforia de sus ahora ex compañeros, tirándose sobre la espalda de Ted para empezar a dirigir los gritos y vítores de los recién graduados que se apoderan de todo el Gran Salón.

Y el festejo dura solo hasta que es hora de reunirse con las familias para presumir de las medallas, los diplomas y reconocimientos ganados, pero la alegría perdura en los rostros jóvenes de los graduados, también en el Ted, cuya tristeza ya abrió paso a una gran euforia antes de que corra a reunirse con la que él ya considera su familia.

—¡Teddy!

—¡Lilu!

Lily es la primera en correr hacia él, saltando a sus brazos como si tuviera un resorte en los pies. Segundos después, Teddy se ve rodeado de todos los niños Potter y Weasley, que ríen y festejan con él, colgándose de sus brazos y cuello, al menos hasta donde Lily Luna se los permite. Incluso Cathy tiene que mantenerse alejada después de besarlo, porque Lily parece querer acapararlo solo para ella.

—Felicidades, Teddy —lo saluda su abuela, Andrómeda, dándole un afectuoso beso en la frente que Teddy recibe con Lily en los brazos, enganchada a su cadera —Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, cariño.

—Gracias, abuela —responde él, con lágrimas en los ojos otra vez ante la mención de sus padres; lágrimas que no derrama, porque Lily se abraza a su cuello y apoya la cabeza sobre su pecho, dándole fuerzas para no hacerlo.

—Invité a mi sobrino Draco y a su familia, pero su esposa no se sentía bien. Aun así, envían sus afectos —informa la abuela Andrómeda mientras mira a su nieto y a la niña pegada a él con cariño. Teddy solo se encoge de hombros.

—Está bien. Al menos todos los demás están aquí —sonríe, sin preocuparse realmente. Conoce poco a los Malfoy, pues solo ha pasado unos días de vacaciones con ellos en Italia unos años atrás, y el señor Malfoy no solía ser muy conversador entonces, pero aun así eran agradables y muy amables, y también eran parte de su escasa familia de sangre, aunque su ausencia no modifica en nada el sentimiento de felicidad de Ted.

—¡Abuela Meda! —Higgs se aparece de repente para abrazar a la anciana mujer y levantarla del suelo, haciéndola reír mientras Harry llega con su familia y saludan a Ted con abrazos y besos que él corresponde todavía sin soltar a la niña que se mantiene como garrapata en su cintura.

—Premio Anual y ganador de la Copa de las Casas por siete años seguidos. Felicidades, Tadeus —dice Harry, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico de Slytherin mientras éste vuelve a dejar a la abuela de Teddy en el suelo y le sonríe.

—Gracias, Harry —estrecha su mano antes de que Ginny se acerque y lo abrace.

—Felicidades, querido. Te lo mereces.

—¡Felicidades! —de repente, la pequeña Lily salta de los brazos de Teddy a los de Higgs, que ríe junto a ella, pasando las manos por su espalda para sostenerla como si fuera una bebé en su cintura, igual que Teddy momentos antes. Y el joven Lupin ríe también, pero al mismo tiempo siente algo extraño en la boca del estómago. ¿Desde cuando Lily tiene tanta confianza con Higgs?, piensa, receloso. La niña Potter no es así de efusiva con nadie que no fuera de su familia, o con él, y aunque Higgs suele agradarle a todo el mundo, ella nunca lo había abrazado de esa forma. Sin embargo, es una ocasión tan feliz que decide ignorar esa situación. Lily Luna es solo una niña, después de todo.

—¡Gracias, pecosa! —exclama Higgs, ladeando la cabeza para enfrentar los ojos brillantes de Lily antes de hacerle cosquillas para que lo suelte. Y ella lo mira, recelosa.

—No me llames así —protesta, bajándose de su cintura, enfurruñada —No soy la única pecosa de la familia.

—No, pero eres mi pecosa favorita —responde Higgs, agachándose a su altura y apretándole la mejilla, cosa que la hace enfadar aún más. Sin embargo, todo el enojo de Lily desaparece cuando él mueve la manga de su túnica, de donde salen un montón de pajarillos de papeles de colores, maravillando a Lily y a los demás niños, aunque no tanto a Teddy.

Tadeus siempre ha hecho magia hermosa, y eso, según sus profesores, lo distinguía de la mayoría de las personas que alguna vez habían pasado por Slytherin.

—Es un hermoso hechizo, Tadeus —dice Hermione, acercándose del brazo de su esposo, que estrecha la mano de Higgs con entusiasmo —¿De qué libro lo sacaste?

—Yo lo inventé —responde Higgs, controlando a las aves con su varita, haciendo que vuelen sobre Lily, Louis y Hugo, que corren y saltan intentando atraparlos.

—Oh, eres muy habilidoso. Será un desperdicio que te dediques al Quidditch —opina Hermione, haciendo que Ginny frunza el ceño.

—No le hagas caso a Hermione, Tadeus —dice, tocando su brazo con una sonrisa —Ella nunca ha entendido nuestra pasión por el deporte.

—Pues eso es porque aún no me has visto jugar, Hermione —ríe él, y Teddy y Cathy lo acompañan hasta que se ven interrumpidos:

—Tadeus, hijo. Es hora —anuncia un hombre alto y de cabello blanco que toca el hombro de Higgs. Teddy lo conoce, pues es el padre de su mejor amigo.

Los padres de Higgs y Terence, su hermano mayor, son tan elegantes y fríos como siempre, y saludan a los Potter y los Weasley con sobrios movimientos de cabeza, excepto por Teddy, que estrecha la mano del señor Higgs y de Terence con alegría, agradeciendo sus escuetas pero sinceras felicitaciones por su graduación.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. Mis padres harán una cena de honor en mi nombre. Los veo en la fiesta —dice su amigo, señalando a Teddy y su novia mientras se marcha, despidiéndose de todos con una seña.

—Bien. Nosotros también cenaremos antes de que te vayas a festejar —anuncia Harry con alegría —Molly y los demás nos esperan en la Madriguera.

—De acuerdo —Teddy le sonríe, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Cathy, que solo se sujeta a su brazo y le sonríe para que los se aparezcan juntos en la Madriguera.

La cena es una ocasión feliz y amena para todo el mundo, incluso para su abuela Andrómeda, que de inmediato hace buenas migas con Molly y el señor Weasley, a pesar de la terrible historia que Teddy sabe que une a ambas familias, pero nadie piensa en eso esta noche.

Ted pasa casi toda la velada del brazo de su novia, en una agradable armonía, a pesar de que se siente extraño de estar en la mesa de los adultos, pero aun así ríe de las caras que Lily y Hugo le hacen desde el otro lado del comedor de la señora Weasley.

A las diez, cuando todos los niños ya están dormidos, él y Cathy usan la red flu para aparecerse en la fiesta que Higgs ofrece para todos los graduados, en una de las propiedades que su familia tiene en la playa, y que ahora ha pasado a sus manos como obsequio de graduación; es una enorme construcción de madera a dos pasos del océano, lejos de la vista de los curiosos, pero ahora mismo lleno de gente, música y una banda en vivo.

El joven Lupin y Cathy llegan de la mano, y pasean unos minutos entre los invitados en busca de conocidos. Cathy encuentra a la capitana Artemis del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y se queda hablando con ella mientras su novio se disculpa y va a buscar a Higgs, sorprendiéndose al no hallarlo siendo el centro de atención, como siempre.

Teddy busca en el jardín, en los alrededores de la enorme piscina con estatuas de sirenas, en la planta baja de la casa y en los dos pisos superiores, pero no lo encuentra. Sin embargo, de pronto tiene una corazonada y sube las escaleras hasta la terraza.

Higgs está sentado en el techo, igual que cuando eran niños y se sentaban allí para ver las estrellas con el viejo telescopio de Terence, completamente solo y con una botella de whisky de fuego en la mano. Teddy ahoga un suspiro de alivio al encontrarlo, logrando que su mejor amigo ni siquiera note su presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Premio Anual? —dice para hacerse notar mientras termina de subir las escaleras y camina hacia él —¿Por qué no disfrutas de tu fiesta?

Higgs apenas se sobresalta, y en vez de responder se desaparece y aparece de pie sobre la chimenea de roca unos metros a su derecha. Teddy odia que haga eso, pues él lleva meses practicando sus apariciones y aún a veces se aparece dentro del armario de su abuela, mientras que para su amigo aparecerse es tan fácil como respirar.

—Oye, me gane ese premio —responde Higgs, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo mira desde su nueva posición —. Y quería estar a solas un momento. Gracias por interrumpirme.

—¿Y eso? —Teddy ríe con sarcasmo, caminando hacia él una vez más —¿Desde cuándo desaprovechas la oportunidad de ser el centro de atención en tu propia fiesta?

—No lo sé —suspira su amigo, y de repente se aparece sentado a su lado, con las rodillas al pecho y la mirada clavada en el inmenso océano negro, haciendo que Ted frunza el ceño antes de girarse de nuevo hacia él —Tal vez desde que me di cuenta de que realmente ha terminado… Ya sabes, desde ahora no somos estudiantes. Jamás volveremos a Hogwarts...

—¿Y? Llámame loco, ¿pero que no era esa la idea de graduarnos? —bromea Teddy, porque es incómodo que el siempre alegre Higgs esté tan serio; y entonces su amigo ríe entre dientes.

—Lo sé. Es solo que… Será extraño no verte todos los días, y que no estés viéndome desde las gradas cuando practique. Ahora serás un Auror —suspira, resoplando un mechón de cabello rubio que obstruye su mirada —, y yo seguiré volando tras una Snitch. Así funciona el mundo.

—Oye, aún puedes venir conmigo. Quiero decir, eres el mejor mago que conozco, y mi padrino sin duda querrá tenerte en el Departamento —le suelta Ted, medio en broma, medio en serio, y Higgs suelta una risita irónica, desapareciéndose una vez más y apareciéndose tan cerca de Teddy que le hace perder momentáneamente el equilibrio.

—Nah. No tengo madera de héroe. Eso está en tus genes. En los míos ser muy rico —se ríe con más fuerza.

—Presumido —Teddy lo golpea en el brazo; Higgs suelta una carcajada ahora, y después los dos guardan silencio unos momentos, mirando hacia la espuma del océano que se arremolina en las costas —Por cierto, ¿cuándo te mudas? —suelta lo primero que se le viene a la mente, porque el silencio empieza a zumbarle en los oídos. Higgs, por su parte, le da un largo sorbo a su botella, haciendo un grotesco sonido antes de limpiarse la boca con la manga de su camisa de seda.

—Los elfos ya empacaron mis cosas, y Terence consiguió un traslador autorizado —comenta, escondiendo un eructo con el dorso de su mano antes de seguir hablando —Me iré mañana en la mañana. O en su defecto cuando despierte y se me pase la resaca —ríe de nuevo, igual que Ted, que después se queda viendo fijamente la inmensidad del océano negro una vez más.

—Aún no puedo creer que te mudes a Italia —comenta de pronto el ahora ex alumno de Hufflepuff, frunciendo el ceño —De verdad será raro no verte todos los días, cargar tu equipo o llevar tu agenda... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? De hecho, será muy bueno dejar de ser tu elfo doméstico.

—Nos hará bien separarnos un tiempo, cariño —responde Tadeus, terminándose su botella —Ya estabas poniéndote muy melosa, Lupina.

—Cállate o te lanzo un mocomurciélago —amenaza Teddy com el ceño fruncido, aunque su rostro no puede disimular la carcajada que lucha por reprimir. Después los dos se quedan en silencio una vez más, uno mucho más extenso que el anterior, pero ésta vez a Teddy no le incomoda.

—Oye, ¿quieres ver algo asombroso? —suelta Higgs de repente, frotándose las manos varias veces. Entonces éstas empiezan a brillar con una luz verde y armoniosa contenida entre sus pálidos dedos; pequeños fragmentos de luz se elevan en el cielo nocturno hasta que Tadeus abre las manos y sopla el resto, haciendo que las luces se dispersen mágicamente por todo el oscuro firmamento, y cuando están lo suficientemente alejadas comienzan a estallar como fuegos artificiales de todos los colores del arco iris, ganándose las exclamaciones de todos los invitados bajo ellos.

—Eres un maldito genio —Ted ríe, maravillado con el espectáculo mientras Higgs se pone de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Aún no termina —anuncia, sacando su varita, y moviéndola en el aire invoca un Patronus con forma de unicornio que corre hacia los fuegos artificiales y juega con las luces, galopando y relinchando como un potro salvaje en la pradera.

—¿Desde cuándo tu Patronus es un unicornio? —pregunta Teddy, sorprendido una vez más, pero Higgs solo le muestra una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

—No sé. Tal vez ya estoy muy ebrio —ríe con torpeza, igual que Teddy. Después hay un nuevo silencio entre ambos, ahogados por el sonido de la banda y todos los adolescentes ebrios que deambulan por la propiedad y observan los fuegos artificiales hasta que estos se extinguen, como el bello unicornio de luz blanca, que desaparece entre las estrellas —Teddy... —Higgs vuelve a hablar cuando todo termina, haciendo que Ted, algo mareado todavía por las luces de colores, mueva la cabeza para mirarlo —Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo...—suspira su amigo de cabello rubio, asombrándolo con su extraño tono de seriedad.

—¿No estás enamorado de mí, verdad? Porque te quiero, Higgs, pero no de esa forma —bromea ante la oportunidad, y Tadeus frunce el ceño, esbozando una mueca de horror.

—Sigue soñando. No tienes tanta suerte —dice, ahogando una sonrisa traviesa, igual que Teddy.

—¿Entonces qué es? —pregunta, y su amigo baja la mirada, tomándose su tiempo antes de contestar.

—Creo que me gusta alguien —admite en un murmullo avergonzado, haciendo que Teddy enarque una ceja.

—¿Y? Te enamoras dos o tres veces a la semana. ¿Qué tiene de especial? —se ríe, pero esta vez su amigo no lo sigue.

—No, no entiendes. No es como las otras veces. Esta chica me gusta. Me gusta de verdad —dice, moviendo las manos de forma exagerada. Es claro que está ebrio, pero aun así su expresión es muy seria.

—¿Te sientes bien? —se burla Teddy, pues no puede creer que Tadeus, en su estado, hable en serio. Sin embargo, el rostro de Higgs no da lugar a dudas.

—¡Claro que no me siento bien! ¡No puedo dormir, no puedo comer ni jugar bien! ¡Todo lo que hago es pensar en ella y en que tal vez ya no volveré a verla! —estalla, sujetándose de los cabellos casi con enfado. Teddy entonces parpadea y de queda callado, tratando de asimilar esa catarata de nueva información que no creyó que escucharía en la vida. Y se queda callado unos minutos, tratando de ser, dado el estado de su amigo, lo más cuidadoso posible con el tema.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices? —pregunta, ya sin burlas, con verdadera curiosidad y aprehensión.

Higgs bufa, jugando con su varita entre las manos.

—Porque a ella no le importa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tadeus ríe entre dientes, levantándose y caminando hasta acercarse a la cornisa antes de volver a girarse hacia su amigo.

—Lo sé. Todos lo saben en realidad.

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo... ¿Cómo sabes que a ella no le gustas? Porque, digo, tú eres Tadeus Higgs.

—Ese es precisamente el problema.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella quiere a otro.

—¿Y? No creo que sea un mejor partido que tú. ¿O sí? —pregunta, confundido, haciendo reír levemente a su amigo.

—Él es una buena persona. Un poco lento, pero...

—Tú también eres una buena persona —apostilla Teddy rápidamente, en defensa de su mejor amigo —¿Por qué ella lo preferiría a él? ¿Qué es lo que le ve después de todo? ¿Es más guapo que tú?

—No realmente.

—¿Más inteligente? ¿Más rico?

—Pff. Ni soñarlo.

—¿Entonces? —Teddy se rasca la nuca, confundido —¿Qué tiene ese imbécil que no tengas tú?

—Él tiene un gran corazón —admite Higgs después de unos segundos de meditativo silencio, esbozando una sonrisa triste —Es lo primero que todos notan, y lo que más le gusta a las personas.

—¿Y qué? —Teddy se encoge de hombros, molesto —Debe ser un idiota.

Tadeus sonríe una vez más, clavando la mirada en el vacío bajo sus pies.

—Lo es. Pero también es genial. De ese tipo de personas que nunca podrías odiar...

—Vaya. Estoy confundido —Teddy frunce el ceño con confusión un momento, acercándose a su amigo después, aunque manteniéndose lejos del borde de la terraza mientras Higgs lo mira y de nuevo ríe.

—De verdad no eres muy listo, ¿verdad, Teddy? —le suelta, negando en silencio —Nobleza y humildad, supongo que eso lo describiría mejor —suspira al cielo, luego cierra los ojos y sonríe —Nunca podría competir contra él.

—¿Por qué? —Teddy frunce mucho más el ceño, entendiendo cada vez menos.

Higgs lo mira y abre la boca para hablar cuando su mirada se enfoca en alguien tras Ted, y entonces guarda silencio.

—¡Teddy!

El joven Lupin de inmediato se da la vuelta, sonriendo al instante a la recién llegada.

—Hola, Vic. Me alegra que tus padres te dejaran venir —dice, bajando la cabeza para recibir el beso en la mejilla que la sobrina mayor de Harry Potter siempre da a modo de saludo.

—También yo... —Victoire le sonríe; luce bonita con su vestido celeste y el cabello recogido en una coleta, pero Teddy piensa que debería ponerse algo encima; sin embargo, cuando va a mencionarlo la hija de Bill Weasley repara en Tadeus, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa —Oh, hola, Higgs. No sabía que estabas aquí —le sonríe brevemente, regresando la vista de nuevo a Ted.

—Es mi casa —murmura el aludido con desdén, y Teddy lo oye, pero solo sonríe, sintiendo que de repente Victoire tira de su brazo.

—¡Ah! Teddy, ¿vienes a escuchar la banda? Están tocando tu canción favorita —dice, intentando llevarlo hacia las escaleras, pero Ted recuerda a su novia y se resiste brevemente.

—Ahora voy. Debo buscar a Cathy —dice, tratando de evitar un conflicto con su novia, quien no para de insistir en que Victoire está enamorada de él, y aunque Teddy no lo cree tampoco quiere darle razones para pensarlo —Ve tú. Después te alcanzo —le dice, y Victoire hace un puchero, pero se va, porque su vestido no parece protegerla del frío aire nocturno. Solo entonces Teddy vuelve a girarse hacia su amigo, tratando de retomar la conversación inconclusa:

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es la chica? —pregunta, de verdad curioso. Y Higgs, que sigue mirando hacia el vacío con las manos en los bolsillos solo le dedica media sonrisa, dándole la espalda de cara al océano.

—Ya no importa —dice, desapareciéndose de su vista.

oOo


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **XIV**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

—¡Lily, están pasando el partido! ¡Vamos!

La pequeña Potter siente el firme agarre de Hugo en su mano, arrastrándola hacia una de esas novedosas tiendas deportivas que muestran pequeñas réplicas de los partidos de la Liga en vivo. A Lily le gusta el Quidditch, y quiere ser una gran jugadora un día, pero ese día no se siente de mucho ánimo, como casi todos los días desde que las vacaciones terminaron.

Cuando Lily supo que Teddy al fin se graduaría de Hogwarts creyó que sería algo fantástico; que graduarse significaba tener libre todo el tiempo del mundo, y que ahora Teddy y ella podrían estar juntos y verse cuantas veces quisieran, no solo hablarse por carta o por la chimenea. Lily se pasó días pensando en todo lo que Teddy y ella podrían hacer cuando él se graduara, y sin embargo él está tan ocupado en la Academia de Aurores y su mudanza a Londres que es como si siguiera en Hogwarts. A Lily le molesta no poder verlo tanto como había creído que podría, porque aunque Teddy ya no está lejos en Escocia, para ella es como si aún lo estuviera.

—¡Oh, mira, Lils! ¡Es Higgs! —grita Hugo, empujando a un par de niños para poder acercarse más al aparador mientras ella y Louis, más discretos, se quedan atrás. Sin embargo, al escuchar el nombre del mejor amigo de Ted, Lily estira el cuello como una gallina, distinguiendo la pequeña réplica mágica de Higgs volando de un lado a otro tras las Snitch sobre la réplica del Coliseo de Roma, el estadio del equipo de Higgs, que aparece casi tan nítida como en la televisión de casa de sus padres frente a ellos.

— _¡Tadeus Higgs encontró la Snitch dorada! ¡Y ahora Enzo Gianni también la vio!_ —exclama el relator con entusiasmo — _¡Veamos si el novato inglés puede igualar al mejor Buscador de toda Italia! Haber visto la Snitch primero es todo un progreso, pero puede ser la suerte de principiante…_

—Higgs no necesita suerte —Lily frunce el ceño y, dejando a Louis detrás, empuja a algunos niños grandulones para pararse junto a Hugo y mirar el partido con más atención.

La diminuta cabecita rubia de Tadeus se mueve por toda la cancha persiguiendo la Snitch mientras el Buscador italiano lo sigue de cerca, rompiendo el aire a su paso, con sus túnicas de diferentes colores volando en el viento.

—¡Vamos, Higgs! —gritan varios niños, Lily incluida, cuando el pequeño Higgs estira una mano, casi alcanzando la Snitch dorada. Y de repente, cuando está a punto de hacerlo, su escoba se sacude, y Tadeus pierde el equilibrio, soltando su escoba y cayendo en un movimiento tan rápido y confuso que deja a todos sorprendidos.

—¡No! —Lily cierra los ojos y se abraza a Hugo cuando Higgs cae. Luego, junto a varios niños, se queda callada.

 _—¡Oh, no! ¡El novato inglés, Tadeus Higgs, cae de su escoba! ¡Higgs acaba de caer de cincuenta y siete metros de altura! ¡Repito! ¡Tadeus Higgs acaba de caer al vacío en el Coliseo de Roma! ¡Qué terrible acontecimiento!_ —grita el relator, tan conmocionado como Lily y los niños que la acompañan.

Todos contienen la respiración por un eterno segundo, incluso la audiencia del estadio, mientras Lily siente las lágrimas picando en sus ojos. Pero de repente la gente diminuta empieza a aplaudir y a vitorear. Lily entonces se atreve a levantar la vista y ve a Higgs colgado de la escoba de su compañero, lanzándose en el aire para recuperar la suya y volver tras la Snitch, siendo apoyado por toda la gente del estadio y los niños junto a Lily.

 _—¡Y Higgs regresa al juego después de esa casi tragedia! ¡Y ahí va tras la Snitch, pero Gianni le lleva demasiada ventaja…! Higgs va en picada…¿Acaso se golpeó la cabeza? ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡La Snitch cambia su curso! ¡Y Tadeus Higgs la atrapa! ¡Higgs, el novato de diecisiete años recién comprado por los Gladiatori, acaba de ganar el juego prediciendo la trayectoria de la Snitch! ¡Los Gladiatori ganan por 310 a 160 luego de una maravillosa atrapada del novato Tadeus Higgs!_

—¡Ganó, Hugo! ¡Higgs ganó! ¡Louis! ¡Tadeus atrapó la Snitch! —festeja Lily, saltando de alegría mientras la imagen de Higgs celebrando su triunfo se hace más grande. Hugo celebra también. Todos en la familia adoran al mejor amigo de Teddy; incluso Louis se ve feliz.

—Bah, solo tuvo suerte. Además se cayó de su escoba. Es un perdedor… —dice un niño, ceñudo, haciendo que Lily deje de celebrar para fruncir el entrecejo.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Higgs es un gran jugador, y es mi amigo! —gruñe, parándose erguida frente al niño que le saca casi una cabeza de alto, pero que aun así no la intimida.

—¡Es mentira! —replica el rechoncho chico, frunciendo el ceño y moviendo la cabeza como tonto —¡Tú solo eres una niña tonta, no eres amiga de Higgs! ¡Mentirosa!

—¡Yo no miento! —Lily se pone roja hasta las orejas —¡Él es mi amigo y me escribe desde Italia!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Mentirosa, mentirosa!

—¡Cállate! —Las lágrimas arden en los ojos de la niña. Lily no suele llorar frente a nadie, pero que le digan mentirosa es algo que nunca ha tolerado, sobre todo cuando dice la verdad.

—¡Oye, deja en paz a mi prima, cara de troll! —Hugo rápidamente increpa al molesto niño, y Louis, muy juicioso incluso para su edad, corre a intentar calmarlo mientras Lily, molesta y avergonzada, los ignora a todos y baja la cabeza intentando contener las lágrimas.

Nunca le ha gustado que otros la vean llorar, ni siquiera sus padres o Teddy, y el no poder controlarlo solo lo hace peor.

—Yo sí te creo —dice una voz a sus espaldas, pero Lily no voltea; está demasiado ocupada tragándose sus lágrimas de rabia e ignorando el alboroto que Hugo arma. Entonces el desconocido suspira, pero Lily no siente que se mueva en ningún momento —No le hagas caso a Vincent —sigue él, de forma amable y serena —. Lo conozco y es un tonto…¿Quieres un dulce? —ante eso, la pequeña Potter al fin muestra algo de interés, mirando al extraño de reojo, y toma los dulces que éste le ofrece, metiéndoselos a la boca de inmediato, haciéndolo sonreír —Mamá dice que siempre debo tener dulces. Son buenos para hacer amigos.

Lily se sorbe la nariz, clavando la mirada en la diminuta figura de Higgs que sigue festejando, masticando los dulces sin hacer caso del niño.

—Me gusta Higgs —el niño sigue hablando. Parece no importarle que ella se coma sus dulces y lo ignore —Quisiera jugar tan bien como él cuando crezca, aunque no soy muy bueno aún. Pero mi mamá dice que si practico mucho y doy mi mejor esfuerzo podré ser un buen jugador también. Y mi mamá no me mentiría. Las mamás no mienten, ¿verdad?

Lily lo escucha, pero sigue molesta, así que no se preocupa en ver al niño, a pesar de que él sigue hablando y hablando acerca de su madre, Higgs y el Quidditch.

—¡Lily, ven! La tía Audrey nos está buscando —exclama Louis, llamándola desde el otro lado de la calle, y solo entonces Lily levanta la mirada.

—¡Scorpius! —llama una mujer, y Lily voltea solo para ver a un niño delgado y rubio alejándose en dirección a una bonita mujer alta y de cabello castaño que le sonríe y le ofrece su mano. Lily se les queda viendo, un poco curiosa, pero no les presta demasiada atención.

—¡Lils! ¡Vamos a casa!

—¡Ya voy!

…

 _"Estoy cansada de la tarea. Solo quiero montar mi escoba. Y te extraño mucho"_

Las palabras aparecen en las páginas blancas del diario de Ted, haciéndolo sonreír mientras toma su pluma y espera a que el mensaje desaparezca para escribir él.

 _"Resiste un poco más. Es tu última clase, y podrás montar tu escoba durante las prácticas nocturnas. Sobre lo otro...Yo también te extraño, y el fin de semana iré a verte"_

Las palabras vuelven a desaparecer, y rápidamente aparece la respuesta del otro lado.

 _"Lo sé... Ya quiero que sea domingo. Es extraño estar aquí sin ti, comunicándonos solo por carta o diario. Necesito besarte. ¿Tú no?_

—¿Señor Lupin? —Teddy cierra el diario mágico que usa para hablar todos los días con Cathy y levanta la vista hacia el duende que le está hablando —Su retiro ya fue registrado. ¿Puede firmar aquí?

—Claro —Teddy toma la bolsita con dinero y firma. Le sonríe al duende por educación y se prepara para marcharse cuando el sonido de unos tacones llama su atención.

—Buenas tardes —dice la mujer, y hay algo en su voz femenina y seductora que acelera el corazón de Teddy —. Soy Arabella Bowles, y vengo de parte de Declan Finlay a depositar algo dentro de su bóveda personal…

—¿Arabella? —presa de la sorpresa, Teddy habla sin pensar, llamando la atención de su antigua novia de adolescencia, que se gira rápidamente hacia el, abriendo sus labios color borgoña con sorpresa.

—¿Teddy? —ella parpadea en su dirección, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, y después corre a abrazarlo como si fuesen dos amigos de toda la vida. Y Teddy, en ese instante, piensa que han pasado solo seis meses desde la última vez que se vieron, y aun así siente que han sido como cien años —¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Eh…—Teddy quiere responder, pero de repente su lengua se traba, igual que cuando solía suspirar por Arabella en la escuela, pero esta vez Teddy puede controlarlo, y recupera rápidamente la cordura —Vine a retirar algo de dinero. ¿Tú?

—Mi jefe me envía a hacer sus depósitos. Ahora trabajo en El Profeta. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería ser escritora? —pregunta, sonriéndole con coquetería, y Ted asiente, porque prácticamente recuerda cada palabra que ella le ha dicho desde que la conoce.

—¿Escribes para El Profeta?

—¡Merlín, ya quisiera! —Arabella bufa, resoplando un mechón de cabello que cubre su frente —Mi padre me consiguió un puesto como la asistente del director del periódico, y lo más cerca que he estado de escribir es cuando tomo notas con mi varita…—murmura, sin borrar su sonrisa —¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Eres Auror ahora, no?

—En entrenamiento —Teddy se sonroja sin proponérselo, haciendo que su cabello se vuelva dorado, en sintonía con los bellos ojos de Arabella. Ella lo mira y le vuelve a sonreír, haciendo que Teddy sienta como si sus piernas se volvieran gelatina. De repente vuelve a ser el Teddy de catorce años que se paralizaba cada vez que veía a su antigua compañera en los pasillos.

—Señorita Bowles, ¿tiene la llave? —pregunta uno de los empleados del banco, haciendo que ambos se distraigan, y que Ted pueda volver su cabello a la normalidad, así como recuperar la cordura, recordándose a sí mismo que ya ha madurado, y que ahora tiene una novia linda, alegre y divertida que lo quiere, y a la que él quiere también.

Arabella Bowles ya es parte del pasado, se dice a sí mismo, ahogando un pequeño suspiro.

—Sí. Amm…Tengo que irme —la exalumna de Slytherin le sonríe de nuevo, despidiéndose con una mano, pero no se aleja dos pasos cuando regresa hacia Ted, acomodándose el cabello detrás de las orejas, como Teddy sabía que hacía cada vez que se sentía nerviosa —Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?

La pregunta lo pilla completamente desprevenido, así que no tiene tiempo de pensar en una respuesta.

—Estoy libre —dice sin pensar, y ella amplía su sonrisa.

—Entonces déjame invitarte al Caldero Chorreante. Y no acepto un no como respuesta —le dice, yéndose con el duende bancario mientras Teddy se queda plantado en el mismo lugar, sin que siquiera hubiera pasado por su mente el negarse a la invitación de Arabella.

oOo


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **XV**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Navidad.

Todo el callejón Diagon decorado para la ocasión; nieve artificial cayendo en cada vidriera, cientos de personas apiñándose delante de los coloridos escaparates, otros besándose bajo el muérdago o cargando paquetes de un lado para el otro.

Se siente extraño para Teddy no estar en Hogwarts en esta época del año. De alguna forma es extraño ver a tantas personas de todas las edades a su alrededor, no solo otros alumnos; y, a pesar de que no es nada nuevo, Teddy se siente algo fuera de lugar; más que lo usual, cuando se abre camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante entre un montón de niños que juegan a hacer magia con sus varitas de regaliz mientras sus padres observan.

Teddy entra al viejo establecimiento y echa una mirada rápida al lugar; se quita el gorro de lana y busca una mesa cerca de la ventana, dejando su abrigo junto a la entrada para sentarse y observar la calle con ojos atentos mientras sus dedos tamborilean, distraídos, sobre la madera oscura.

De pronto siente algo moviéndose en su bolsillo, y se sobresalta al recordar la libreta de Cathy.

 _"Hoy nos permitieron venir a Hogsmeade... Te extraño. ¿Qué haces?"_

Teddy no puede suprimir la sonrisa que se posa en sus labios, pero ésta desaparece de pronto, reemplazada por una mueca de culpa.

 _"En el trabajo. También te extraño"_ , escribe, cerrando el diario después, con un bufido. Siempre ha odiado las mentiras, pero también odiaría herir a Cathy con la verdad. Es confuso, siempre lo es, pero no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso; de pronto dos manos cubren sus ojos, y aunque al principio se sorprende, no tarda en volver a sonreír.

—¡Adivina quién soy! —exclama la dueña de las manos con voz juguetona. Acto seguido, Arabella Bowles quita sus manos y toma el lugar frente a Ted, con una blanca y reluciente sonrisa —Lamento la tardanza. Hoy hubo una reunión y acabo de salir del trabajo... ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?

—Descuida. Llegué hace apenas cinco minutos —Teddy le sonríe, otra vez, enderezándose sobre su asiento —¿Ordenamos? Un cóctel, ¿verdad?

—Me conoces bien —Arabella le responde con una nueva sonrisa, terminando de quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda —Pero yo también te conozco —rié, dejando un pequeño y delgado paquete sobre la mesa, empujándolo hacia Teddy delicadamente con dos dedos —Feliz Navidad. Un poco anticipada.

Teddy mira el coqueto paquetito, sorprendido. Entonces siente sus mejillas enrojecer, y nota que su cabello cambia de color debido a la vergüenza.

—Oh, no tenías que regalarme nada, Arabella...

—¡Ábrelo! —su excompañera aprieta los labios, sin dar lugar a negativas, así que él obedece, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Boletos para el partido de caridad de los Chudley Cannons? —Teddy contiene la respiración un momento —¡Creí que ya estaban agotados!

—Y lo están.

—¡Y además son de primera fila! ¡Merlín, Arabella, no debiste gastar tanto! —bufa, feliz por el regalo, pero al mismo tiempo terriblemente avergonzado —Pero no puedo aceptarlos. Yo no te compré nada...

—Oh, claro que puedes, porque no me costaron nada —dice ella, restándole importancia —. Los boletos llegaron a la revista, y mi jefe no es fanático, así que el muy tacaño me los dio como bono de Navidad. Y sé lo mucho que te gustan los Chudley, así que...

—Wow, es... Gracias. Es un regalo estupendo —murmura Teddy, sin saber bien qué más decir.

—No es nada; y no tienes que regalarme nada tampoco. Te lo debo después de lo que pasó en la Torre de Astronomía —bromea Arabella, y aunque es algo incómodo recordarlo, Teddy ríe también, posando las manos alrededor de la humeante taza de café que se aparece frente a él.

Es extraña la amistad que se ha formado entre ellos, con una complicidad que no tenían ni siquiera cuando eran novios en la escuela. Arabella era un poco superficial y egocéntrica entonces, y a veces hasta se portaba como una snob, pero era comprensible viniendo de una familia sangre pura como la suya. Sin embargo, Teddy, igual que en la escuela, aún cree ver un buen corazón en ella, a pesar de lo que pasó en la Torre se Astronomía.

La comida es agradable y la charla amena. Aunque en realidad es Arabella quien habla sobre su trabajo, su familia y sus amigas, pero a Teddy no le importa escucharla. Él no es muy bueno conversando, y no le gusta demasiado hablar de su trabajo, así que solo deja que ella hable y se entretiene con sus gestos y reacciones. Arabella hace preguntas sobre su abuela Andrómeda y la familia de Harry, y Teddy le pregunta por sus padres y el trabajo. Todo es simple entre ellos, como si siguieran en Hogwarts, antes de que ella le rompiera el corazón en miles de pedazos...

—¿Teddy? —Arabella lo llama, y solo entonces Teddy se da cuenta de que se había quedado con la mirada perdida en algún punto distante, porque ella lo mira con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación. De pronto siente el calor de la mano de Arabella sobre la suya, y todo se siente tan cálido y familiar que su mente se desconecta y su cuerpo actúa por instinto. Y de pronto, sin ningún motivo, sus labios chocan con los de una sorprendida Arabella Bowles.

…

Es extraño estar en Hogsmeade y que Teddy no esté allí; a veces todavía le cuesta aceptar que ya no están en la escuela, y lo es mucho más al regresar a los lugares que solía frecuentar cuando aún era un estudiante. Pero no es solo eso lo que lo inquieta, sino el hecho de que ha estado dando vueltas durante horas sin reunir el valor para hacer lo que estaba decidido a hacer al tomar un traslador esa mañana. Sus pies recorren las calles de una lado a otro, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto cuando ve a algún alumno de Hogwarts acercarse al pueblo por el camino, pero ninguno es la persona que espera.

—Pero mira nada más lo que trajo la ventisca…—Higgs se sobresalta y levanta la cabeza, esperando fotógrafos y fanáticos locos, pero en su lugar se encuentra con una sorpresa mucho más agradable.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es mi segunda pecosa favorita! —exclama, echando los brazos alrededor de Cathy, que le da un empujón, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Segunda?

—Lo siento, cariño. La pequeña Lily será siempre la primera —dice; Cathy ríe, y él ríe también. Ella es la única novia de Ted que realmente le ha gustado para él, y se ha convertido en una buena amiga para Higgs. Por eso, cuando ella lo invita a beber una cerveza de mantequilla a las Tres Escobas no lo duda ni un momento.

—Es extraño verte aquí —dice ella, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza —Teddy no me dijo que vendrías. Es más, dijo que hacía mucho no respondías a sus cartas…

—Sí, eso… He estado ocupado. Los entrenamientos, y eso…—responde él, estirando el cuello y echando un vistazo a su alrededor, inconscientemente buscando algo que no está allí.

Cathy lo ve y frunce los labios, pensativa.

—Sabes que no es culpa de Teddy, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Los sentimientos de Victoire. Él ni siquiera se lo imagina… Quiero decir, yo se lo dije, pero no lo cree —dice, encogiéndose de hombros; Higgs entonces abre los ojos con sorpresa, y su primer impulso es negarlo todo, pero finalmente se rinde.

—Sé que no lo sabe —admite, fijando la mirada en su vaso de cerveza. A Cathy no tiene sentido mentirle, y se ha guardado sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo que en cierta forma es liberador hablar de ello con otra persona —¿Pero cómo supiste tú?

—No fue fácil, aunque tampoco muy difícil —admite ella, mirándolo con sus profundos ojos castaños —. Solo tuve que prestar atención a los detalles.

—¿Detalles?

—Te esforzabas demasiado porque los demás supieran que ella no te interesaba. Solo tuve que atar cabos... Y siento decírtelo, pero veces eras bastante obvio —Cathy sonríe, y Higgs siente algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no ha sentido: vergüenza de sí mismo.

—Merlín...debo parecerte un idiota, ¿verdad? —se lamenta, soltando una risilla irónica, a lo que la joven de Ravenclaw responde negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que no. Creo que eres muy tierno —Higgs la mira con horror, pero solo ríe a sus palabras —Es en serio. Y además, aún sigues enamorado de ella. Puedo verlo en tu mirada.

—Sí, bueno…—Higgs se aclara la garganta, desviando la vista un momento cuando la campanilla de la entrada anuncia la llegada de nuevos clientes, pero son dos chicos que ninguno conoce —No es como que tenga mucho sentido común. Siempre he sido algo masoquista.

—Estás aquí por Victoire, ¿cierto? —Cathy suspira con algo de lástima, y Higgs desvía la mirada una vez más.

—Lo sé. Es estúpido. Ni siquiera sé si vaya a venir…

—De hecho no lo hará. Se fue a casa por las vacaciones —dice ella, contorcionando el rostro en una mueca de empatía —Lo siento..

—¡Oh! —Higgs parpadea, y aunque se siente infinitamente estúpido solo se aclara la garganta y esboza otra mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa —Bueno, supongo debí escribir antes o algo…Pero en fin —se encoge de hombros, tomando de su cerveza para después volver a mirar a su acompañante a la cara —¿Qué hay de ti, pecas? ¿Cómo va la escuela? ¿Y Teddy?

Cathy parpadea, y ahora es ella quien baja la mirada un momento.

—Todo está...bien. Tengo notas sobresalientes en Pociones, y Teddy ya empezó sus pasantías como Auror y casi no tiene tiempo para nada, pero hablamos por diario todos los días. Antes de venir le escribí y me dijo que estaba trabajando. Ha estado muy ocupado últimamente...

—Ah, el buen Teddy y su complejo de héroe —Higgs ríe, moviendo la cabeza de una lado a otro —Es una lástima. Creí que al menos podría verlo a él si venía a verte a ti — bufa, mirando la hora en su reloj de oro; después mira a Cathy, sonriente —Oye, ¿quieres aparecerte en Londres y darle una sorpresa? —propone, y la chica pelirroja parpadea, contrariada.

—No puedo hacer eso, Higgs. Me estoy quedando en la escuela, y se supone que solo tenemos permiso de venir a Hogsmeade.

—¡Claro que puedes! —dice Higgs, levantándose de un salto y poniéndose el abrigo —Ya eres mayor de edad, los hechizos de permanencia no tienen efecto en ti. ¡Ven! Le daremos una sorpresa a Lupin —exclama, recuperando el ánimo de pronto, de tal manera que Cathy no puede negarse.

—De acuerdo —sonríe, levantándose también y tomando el brazo que éste le ofrece para aparecerse en mitad del callejón Diagon en un santiamén.

—Esto será una verdadera sorpresa —Tadeus ríe y saca una gorra _muggle_ de su chaqueta y se cubre la cabeza, bajando la mirada antes de que alguien lo reconozca. Cathy, por su parte, se para de puntas de pie y estira el cuello para inspeccionar la calle, ansiosa.

—No puedo creer que estemos en Londres... —sonríe, adelantándose unos pasos —¡Oh, Dios! ¡Veré a Teddy! —exclama, peinándose sus rizos pelirrojos con una mano —¿Me veo bien? Creo que deberíamos comprar unos bizcochos. Teddy adora los bizcochos de Madame Bulstrode...—empieza a decir, mostrándose tan entusiasmada de pronto que Higgs solo puede contagiarse de su energía y reír, siguiéndola por la calle hasta que, de repente, Cathy se da la vuelta y guarda silencio. Todo su entusiasmo desaparece al instante, y ella se queda como petrificada, con la mirada clavada en algún punto en la distancia, y los ojos repentinamente acuosos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Higgs parpadea, regredando sobre sus pasos y mirando en la misma dirección que ella, sin entender nada al principio, hasta que los ve.

 _Oh, demonios,_ piensa mientras distingue el cabello verde de Teddy en la ventana del Caldero Chorreante, sin tener que pensar demasiado en quién es la chica a la que éste besa.

oOo

 _ **N**_ _del **A:**_

 **Capítulo de relleno pero absolutamente necesario para la trama LilyxTeddy, ya lo verán.**

 **Gracias por leer, pero en especial por todo el apoyo que recibo con sus reviews!**

 **Hasta la próxima,**

 **H.S.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **XVI**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Teddy intenta sonreír para su familia y amigos, pero no puede. Tal vez sea por la cantidad de alcohol que ha ingerido desde hace días, pero por más que quiera infinitamente a los Potter, no puede fingir.

Extraña a Cathy, pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso; sabe que le rompió el corazón, y que lo más honorable que puede hacer ahora es respetar sus deseos de no buscarla, por más que se sienta el ser más horrendo de la tierra por cómo terminaron las cosas.

Le había hecho a su novia lo mismo que Arabella a él años atrás, cuando la encontró besando a otro chico en la Torre de Astronomía.

Estúpida ironía.

Teddy bebe un poco más de whisky de fuego mientras observa a todos los invitados charlando y riendo en la sala de su padrino, tirado sobre el mismo sillón donde solía quedarse dormido de pequeño, con la vista fija en algún punto en el infinito, tan distraído que ni siquiera nota cuando alguien se sienta a su lado hasta que esa persona palmea su espalda. Es Harry.

—¿Qué te parece la fiesta? —pregunta su padrino. Parece incómodo, por lo que Teddy solo ríe.

—Demasiados niños y gente vieja para mi gusto, pero al menos la bebida es buena —responde Ted, y aunque sabe que está siendo grosero, el alcohol hace que no le importe realmente, además, más que molesto por su actitud, su padrino luce preocupado.

—Teddy, si no te sientes bien…

—Estoy bien, Harry —Ted se ríe, soltando un bufido sarcástico —Merlín, ya no soy un niño. ¡Sírvete una copa y acompáñame!

—Tal vez luego —Harry hace una mueca, esa de salvador de los desvalidos que Teddy secretamente siempre ha odiado, porque sabe lo que sigue, y no quiere escucharlo —¿Has sabido algo de Cathy?

Y ahí está. El hijo de Remus Lupin casi ríe, pero repentinamente se siente más molesto que divertido.

—No.

Harry asiente y su mirada se pierde un momento al otro lado del salón, donde sus hijos y sobrinos juegan ajedrez mágico; y Teddy desea que se quedé así, en silencio, pero no lo hace:

—Escuché que esa chica…Arabella, aceptó un puesto como editora para una revista italiana y se fue de Londres —dice como si nada, y Teddy bebe y bebe porque no sabe qué más hacer. La carta de despedida de Arabella todavía le quema en su bolsillo, y se siente aún más idiota que cuando ella lo rechazó en el Caldero Chorreante, porque solo lo había citado para despedirse. Luego Cathy apareció, y todo se volvió una catástrofe en la que no quiere pensar.

—Sí, bueno —el Auror más joven carraspea; el alcohol en su boca se derrama un poco en su camisa, pero no importa —No todos tenemos a un mejor amigo que nos afrezca a su hermana para pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos —gruñe, y es cuando Harry sabe que ya ha dicho suficiente.

—Está bien. Solo no bebas más —le pide, levantándose para reunirse con Ron y Hermione, y aunque Teddy sabe que una vez más fue grosero no se arrepiente de sus palabras. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Para Harry el amor fue siempre muy fácil; estaba harto de escuchar la historia de cómo Ginny siempre había estado enamorada de él, y de cómo a pesar de todo habían terminado juntos y felices. Su padrino ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse por ganarse el amor de su esposa, ni siquiera por cuidarlo. Ginny lo quería ciega y fielmente, así que él menos que nadie podría entenderlo. Harry nunca sabría cómo era sentirse tan confundido y desgraciado por cuestiones de amor, como él se siente ahora.

—¡Teddy! ¡Ven, juega conmigo! —aún en mitad de sus cavilaciones, Ted siente una mano cálida y pequeña tirando de la suya, y por reflejo retira su brazo bruscamente, haciendo que la pequeña Lily Luna lo mire con sorpresa —Teddy…—murmura, mirándolo como nunca antes lo había mirado, con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación, pero Teddy está demasiado ebrio como para sentirse culpable.

—Ahora no, Lilu —gruñe, moviendo su varita para rellenar su vaso una vez más —Sé buena. Vete a jugar por ahí y déjame solo, ¿quieres?

Lily lo mira con ojos grandes como platos, pero Teddy solo frunce el ceño. Claro que ama a Lily, como ama a su padrino y al resto de su familia, pero en ese momento no siente ánimos de convivir con ellos, y solo está en esa fiesta porque es una especie de tradición a la que no puede escapar, sobre todo porque fue Higgs quien lo arrastró hasta allí, pero no tiene el menor ánimo de formar parte de los perfectos Potter.

—Pero…—el llanto empieza a amenazar en los ojos de Lily, y a pesar del alcohol en su sangre Teddy empieza a sentirse como el ser más miserable del planeta, pero el daño ya está hecho, y no sabe qué hacer o qué decir para repararlo.

—¡Hey, Lils! —Lily levanta la mirada y posa sus ojos marrones en Tadeus, que se agacha a su altura con una bonita caja con adornos de oro en las manos y su brillante sonrisa de famoso —¡Mira lo que te traje de Italia! —exclama, y entonces usa su varita para abrir la caja, y de ella salen cientos de peces de colores que nadan en el aire, maravillando a los invitados de la fiesta, pero sobre todo a los niños, y a Lily, que olvidándose de Teddy empieza a correr tras un pez rosado que se escabulle entre las piernas del tío Ron y se pierde en la cocina, igual que el resto de sus primos, llevándose todo el alboroto con ellos.

Teddy bufa, porque nunca lo ha dicho, pero envidia la facilidad de su amigo para hacer ese tipo de magia.

—Estás desperdiciando tus dotes sobre una escoba —gruñe, imitando lo mejor que puede a Hermione Granger mientras sigue bebiendo e ignora la mirada de Higgs.

—Sé que no tienes ánimos para nada, pero no se solucionará bebiendo.

—¿Y tú lo dices?

—Eso es justo —Tadeus ríe entre dientes, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro —Pero tú no eres yo, Teddy. Sé que estás triste, y enojado, pero los demás no tienen la culpa de tus malas decisiones.

—Déjame solo —Teddy gruñe otra vez, intentando levantarse para aparecerse en otro lugar, pero apenas lo hace siente como si alguien moviera el piso, y cae como un costal de nuevo sobre el sofá, riendo de su propia torpeza —Diablos —exhala, no por haberse caído, si no porque derramó su bebida sobre sí mismo otra vez.

—Creo que es hora de que te vayas a casa —Higgs suspira, encogiéndose de hombros —Solo quédate aquí un momento; así de ebrio no podrías hacerlo tú solo. Al menos no en una sola pieza —bufa, quitándole la varita antes de ir a despedirse de la familia. Tadeus se pierde en la otra habitación entonces, y desde la sala Teddy puede escucharlo hablando con Arthur y Molly, pero de repente se siente demasiado aletargado como para volver a intentar irse por su cuenta, así que se acomoda contra los suaves cojines del sofá y empieza a dormitar lentamente hasta que siente que alguien se sienta a su lado.

—Hola —escucha que le hablan, así que se reincorpora levemente, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato al reconocer a la joven.

—Victoire... ahora no es un buen momento —gruñe, recuperando su vaso para volver a llenarlo antes de que Higgs reaparezca. Victoire lo mira fijamente durante un rato, pero no dice nada. Teddy quisiera sentirse apenado de que su amiga de la infancia lo vea en ese estado, pero lo cierto es que nada le importa este día.

—Lo sé —Victoire vuelve a hablarle, y Teddy no puede evitar levantar una ceja con suspicacia, preguntándole con ese gesto qué es lo que ella sabe —. Supe lo de Cathy. Lo siento —explica la muchacha, logrando que Teddy solo gruña como respuesta, bebiendo más whisky de fuego —Si necesitas hablar con alguien...de lo que sea, cuando sea...escríbeme. Después de todo, para eso están los amigos.

—Oh, no querrás ser mi amiga en éste momento —bufa con ironía, más para sí mismo que para ella, aunque la joven bruja de igual forma reacciona a sus palabras.

—Creí que siempre seríamos amigos. Tú mismo lo dijiste cuando éramos niños —dice, acomodándose de lado sobre el sofá para verlo mejor y de más cerca, incomodándolo en cierta forma, así que Teddy carraspea.

—Ya no somos niños, Vic.

—Lo sé. Pronto cumpliré 17, ¿lo olvidas? —ella le sonríe. La siempre dulce y bella Victoire sonríe como solo ella sabe hacerlo. A Teddy siempre le ha gustado su sonrisa, desde que ambos eran dos niños jugando a ser marido y mujer junto a James y Dominique, que siempre eran sus hijos. Eran juegos tontos e inocentes, propios de la infancia y algo en lo que no había pensado en mucho tiempo; pero Teddy entonces traga grueso, porque de pronto la Victoire de sus recuerdos, la niña de largas trenzas rubias y ojos soñadores, se transforma en la hermosa mujer que tiene en frente. Victoire siempre ha sido hermosa, pero con los años su belleza ha llegado a convertirse en algo casi irreal, como si la pequeña sangre _veela_ en ella corriera por sus venas más fuerte que nunca. De pronto su querida amiga de la infancia se ha transformado en una especie de preciosa criatura mágica, de aquellas que pueden llevar a cualquiera a la locura, o ser el sueño de cualquier hombre, de esos que siempre te desvelan en una noche de verano. De repente, se siente infinitamente tonto, como si por primera vez pudiera notar lo realmente bella que esa especie de ninfa a su lado es, y que esa forma en que lo mira... Tal vez es el alcohol, piensa en un principio, pero, sin embargo, ve en los ojos de Victoire aquel mismo brillo en los ojos de Ginny cada vez que ve a su esposo, pero los ojos de la sobrina de Harry están mirándolo a él. A nadie más que a él.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **XVII**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

El primero de septiembre Lily despierta antes que todos en la casa, y tras enviarle una lechuza a Teddy corre a despertar a sus hermanos. Al fin llega el día en que Albus irá a Hogwarts, pero es la menor de los Potter quien más emocionada se muestra, no porque sus hermanos ahora la dejarán sola (de hecho, odia pensar en esa parte) sino porque la partida de Albus significa que la próxima en partir será ella, aunque para eso deba esperar todavía dos años más. Sin embargo, nada puede aplacar su entusiasmo. Desde el primer día de James adora ir todos los años a King's Cross a despedirse de ellos, y adora aún más la idea de un día subir al tren ella también.

—¡¿No estás emocionado?! —es la quinta vez que Lily hace esa pregunta, y por quinta vez Albus responde solo con un gruñido.

A veces no entiende a su hermano. Albus Severus es extraño; de un tiempo hasta allí le gusta estar solo, y prefiere leer a estar con su familia. También pelea mucho con James y su padre, y gruñe aún más que el tío Ron cuando alguien menciona al señor Malfoy en su presencia. Lily no lo entiende la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eso no hace que lo quiera menos. Por eso lo defiende cada vez que James dice que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo pondrá en Slytherin por ser un "bicho raro".

—Albus no irá a Slytherin, porque él es bueno —le dice a su hermano mayor antes de que su padre anuncie que es hora de salir.

La mañana es brillante y clara. Lily toma la mano de su madre mientras todos cruzan la calle y después corre hacia el andén detrás de James, pero su hermano se pierde entre la multitud, de seguro buscando a su primo Fred, así que Lily se queda en su lugar y espera a que sus padres pasen la barrera.

—Y debes ser bueno y amable, cariño. Y verás que harás muchos amigos.

Lily levanta la mirada hacia la señora que habla. Es una bruja muy bonita, de cabello largo y rubio. Le parece conocida, pero no recuerda de dónde, y el niño al que le habla también le parece conocido, pero no tiene tiempo de pensar en ello porque sus padres aparecen rápidamente con los baúles de sus hermanos, y entonces James quien llega corriendo, gritando que acaba de ver a Teddy y Victoire besándose, y que por eso ya son novios. Lily entonces mira a su madre, y le dice lo emocionada que está de que Teddy un día se case con su prima y así al podrá ser parte de su familia, recordando las palabras de su tío Ron; y entonces siente una enorme felicidad en su corazón, porque, si Teddy es parte de su familia nunca se irá lejos, y siempre estará allí para cuidarla, como siempre deseó.

...

Todo en la vida de la pequeña Lily Potter es estupendo cuando Victoire está en Hogwarts; Teddy pasa mucho más tiempo en casa de los Potter, y, por ende, con Lily. Desde que sale con su prima volvió a ser el mismo Ted de siempre, alegre y divertido, y Lily Luna es feliz como pocas veces. Le gusta estar con Teddy, porque él es simpático, cariñoso, y siempre la mima comprándole todos los dulces que quiere, por eso está tan feliz de que vaya a ser parte de su familia. Quiere que Teddy la mime hasta que ambos sean muy, muy ancianos. Y sin embargo, pronto nota que existe una falla en su plan casi perfecto, pues el que Teddy vaya a ser parte formal de su familia no quiere decir que siempre va a estar con ella; eso lo aprende cuando Victoire regresa en navidad, Teddy automáticamente parece olvidar que existe. Ya no hay más risas, no hay más dulces ni mimos para Lily. Ahora todas las risas, las miradas y toda la atención de Teddy es para Victoire. La siempre linda, alegre y perfecta Victoire. Entonces, por primera vez en la vida, Lily siente esos feos sentimientos hacia su prima que nunca antes había experimentado hacia un miembro de su familia: son celos.

—Es normal que Teddy quiera estar con ella, cariño. Los dos son jóvenes, además son novios. Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás —sonríe su madre cuando ella se queja porque Teddy ya ni siquiera voltea a verla cuando quiere enseñarle algún dibujo o lo que puede hacer con su magia.

Lily entonces mira a su prima, y después a su reflejo en la ventana escarchada, preguntándose cuándo crecerá para poder 'entender', o si, cuando lo haga, será tan bonita y divertida como Victoire. Entonces piensa que desearía tener los ojos azules y brillantes, o el cabello largo y dorado de su prima, y siente ganas de llorar, pero se traga sus lágrimas porque a pesar de todo sigue queriendo a Teddy, y no quiere que él la vea triste.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar desear crecer lo más rápido posible. Así podrá estar todo el tiempo con él como lo hace Victoire.

—¡Lily, cariño! ¡Ven a pararte junto tus hermanos para la foto!

Lily hace un mohín, levantándose de su asiento mientras, llena de celos, ve a Teddy riendo con Victoire; y va a acercarse a sus hermanos, pero entonces siente que alguien choca contra ella, y se sonroja al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con el nuevo mejor amigo de Albus.

—Oh, ¿estás bien, Lily?

Scorpius le sonríe. Es un chico amable y tan apuesto como un príncipe, según su prima Dominique. Le pregunta si está bien; Lily asiente porque es incapaz de decir nada, como si un escarbato le hubiera robado la lengua. No entiende porqué le pasa eso. Su madre siempre se queja porque nunca puede quedarse callada, pero cuando Scorpius está cerca es como si casi no pudiera decir nada.

—¡Scorpius! ¡Ven tú también! —exclama Albus con entusiasmo, y Lily casi siente alivio de que el chico Malfoy desvíe la mirada, porque así ya no siente esas extrañas mariposas en la barriga.

—Oh, oh. ¿Ya vieron dónde están parados? —de repente, la alegre voz de Victoire llama la atención de todos, y Lily, levantando la mirada igual que su prima y Scorpius, nota el racimo de muérdago que pende sobre ambos con sorpresa —Eso significa que debes darle un beso a Lily, Scorpius —anuncia, sin dejar de sonreír.

Y Lily mira a Scorpius, y él a ella. Después, la pequeña Potter mira hacia los lados, como buscando a alguien que pueda rescatarla de las locuras de su prima, pero mientras está en eso siente unos labios húmedos y cálidos contra su mejilla, y de repente siente tanto calor que es como si estuvieran en verano y afuera no estuviera nevando.

—Feliz navidad, Lily —le sonríe Scorpius, tan rojo como ella. Y eso hace a Lily sonreír otra vez, llena de un sentimiento de gozo que no había experimentado nunca.

—Feliz...navidad —responde, pensando en que no entiende porqué su prima Rose y su padre hablan tan mal de los Malfoy cuando la sonrisa de Scorpius es tan bonita como la de Teddy. O bueno, casi.

Y en eso piensa cuando repentinamente algo se rompe, se escuchan gritos y su padre atraviesa todo el salón para correr a la cocina. De un momento para otro todos los adultos corren, y hay un gran alboroto al otro lado de la casa, pero Audrey, Fleur, Angelina, la abuela Molly y Ginny no dejan que los niños salgan de la sala, aunque Hugo se da cuenta de que algo está pasando afuera, y como él todos se acercan a las ventanas.

—¡Merlín bendito! ¡¿Qué sucede con la juventud en estos tiempos?! —exclama Molly mientras sus ojos se pierden en el exterior; Lily entonces se para en puntitas de pie para intentar ver algo, pero el brillo de varios hechizos la asusta, igual que al resto de los invitados.

—¡Teddy! —el corazón de la pequeña Potter se acelera cuando escucha el grito angustiado de su padre, y sin saber cómo se escabulle de su madre y logra salir al patio sin su abrigo, pero no siente frío a pesar de que la nieve le llega a los tobillos. Y aunque cree que es Teddy a quien le había sucedido algo, se queda petrificada al notar que es el mejor amigo de éste quien está en el suelo mientras su padre lo atiende y Teddy, todavía con su varita en el aire, solo mira la escena con ojos perdidos.

—¡Merlín, ¿qué hiciste?! —grita su tío Bill, apareciendo tras Lily. Y el resto se vuelve demasiado confuso para ella.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **XVIII**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Teddy observa la sala de los Potter, y una sonrisa avergonzada brota de sus labios; le resulta difícil pensar que un año atrás estaba en ese mismo lugar, bebiendo como un condenado y dando pena por culpa de un corazón roto. Pero es navidad, y no hay lugar para malos recuerdos, así que mueve la cabeza y pinta su cabello de verde y rojo para mimetizarse con la decoración de Ginny.

—Adoro el verde —sonríe Victoire, dejando un tierno beso sobre su mejilla tras dejar más botanas en la mesa, y Teddy le regresa la sonrisa, agarrando un puñado de nueces que la esposa de su padrino hace levitar por el salón.

—¡Oh, Teddy! —lo llama la mujer pelirroja, guardando su varita un momento para acercarse —¿Has visto a dónde se fue Tadeus?

—¿Higgs está aquí? —pregunta, extrañado, observando hacia los lados. No ha tenido noticias de su mejor amigo desde su último cumpleaños, y Higgs no ha respondido a su invitación, así que creyó que estaba demasiado ocupado como para asistir.

—Oh, sí, ¿no lo viste? —Ginny sonríe, usando su varita una vez más para servir el ponche —Los niños lo extrañan, así que Albus y Lily le escribieron para recordarle que es una tradición que esté aquí en Navidad, y se apareció en nuestra puerta hace unos momentos… ¡Audrey! ¿Podrías ayudar a Angie con la ensalada?

Atareada, Ginny desaparece con su cuñada dentro de la cocina, y Teddy frunce el ceño, estirando el cuello una vez más en busca de su mejor amigo.

—¿No dijiste que Higgs no vendría? —pregunta Victoire mientras se sujeta a su brazo, haciendo un moflete al ver que acaba de perder su atención.

—Eso creí —responde Ted, reconociendo, a través de la ventana, la cabeza rubia de su amigo fuera de la casa —Ahora regreso —sonríe, corriendo fuera con la misma emoción que lo hacía cuando tenía seis años y Tadeus llegaba a su casa con algún juguete nuevo para jugar. Y ahí está su mejor amigo, sentado en el viejo columpio de Lily, mirando hacia la oscura calle, sin advertir sus pisadas sobre la nieve.

Teddy siente el frío congelándole la nariz, pero no se preocupa por eso. Riendo, tomando un puñado de nieve con sus manos y arroja una bola hacia la cabeza de su amigo, captando su atención de inmediato tras el golpe.

—No estabas alerta. Tú pierdes —dice, imitando las palabras que Higgs usaba cada vez que lo tomaba por sorpresa con una guerra de nieve. Sin embargo, esa vez Tadeus no está sonriendo. Su mirada gris no expresa nada, y sus mejillas rojas por el frío resaltan aún más su expresión ausente. Algo en él no está bien, piensa Ted, pero aun así no se rinde. Ellos son mejores amigos, después de todo —Solo era una broma —dice, levantando las manos y poniendo su cabello de un intenso color rosa para romper la extraña tensión mientras se acerca a él, recargándose contra la fría estructura metálica del columpio —¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con Victoire? —responde Higgs, de forma tan repentina e inesperada que hace a Teddy parpadear, confundido.

—¿Qué? —ríe, tomándose el comentario a modo de broma, pues no tiene ningún sentido —¿Cómo se suponía que te lo diría si ya no respondes a mis lechuzas, señor importante?

—¿La amas? —el tono molesto y hasta agresivo de Tadeus empieza a descolocar a Ted —¿O solo la utilizas para olvidar a Arabella como a Cathy? —gruñe, y el semblante alegre de Teddy cambia sin que pueda evitarlo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, viejo? —responde, incómodo —¿Qué tiene que ver...?

—No la has olvidado —Higgs se levanta súbitamente del columpio, trastabillando levemente, pero no deja de mirar al joven Lupin con enfado. Por su parte, Teddy parpadea; el tono de su amigo de pronto cambia, haciendo que se sorprenda por lo hostil que suena —Dime, Teddy… Dime, ¿qué es lo que ven todos en ti? ¿Qué has hecho para que todos te amen?

—¿Que todos me amen? —Ted se burla de las palabras de su amigo sin poder evitarlo. Lo que Higgs dice suena tan ridículo que no puede hacer otra cosa —Oye, no sé qué fue lo que tomaste, pero es claro que estás muy ebrio. Mejor vayamos adentro...

—¡No me toques! —Higgs rechaza su mano con tal brusquedad que Teddy trastabilla sin proponérselo —Nunca no entendí —sigue el jugador de Quidditch —¿Qué es lo que todos ven en ti? ¿Qué te hace tan malditamente especial?

—¿Especial? —Teddy bufa; ya estaba acostumbrado a las borracheras de Higgs, pero aun así había algo inusual esa vez —¿De qué estás hablando? Ven, déjame llevarte a casa.

—Eres un fracaso Edward —Tadeus se deshace una vez más de su agarre, mirándolo de una forma que a Teddy le da escalofríos —, pero eso a nadie le importa, porque cuando te ven solo ven al hijo de dos héroes, al ahijado del gran Harry Potter. Nadie nota que eres un maldito fraude —dice, entre dientes. Ligeramente aturdido por esas palabras, Ted pestañea; sin embargo, sigue sin tomarse las palabras de Higgs en serio, así que suelta una risa nerviosa.

—Sí, soy un fraude. ¿Podemos ir a tu casa de una vez?

—¡Suéltame! ¡Estoy harto de que todos te amen! ¡No has hecho nada para ganártelo! ¡Que no me toques! —en un ataque de rabia, Higgs saca su varita y aleja a Ted con ella, haciendo que este, por primera vez, se tome la situación con seriedad.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —le reclama, empezando a molestarse también; Higgs nunca ha sido así de agresivo con él, ni siquiera en broma, así que no sabe bien cómo actuar o qué decir —¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡Tú eres Tadeus Higgs! ¡La gente grita tu nombre a donde vayas, todos te aman, y ha sido así desde siempre, deja de portarte como un estúpido ebrio y entra a la casa! —exclama. Higgs lo mira, rojo de ira.

—Y tú eres el maldito ahijado de Harry Potter. ¿A quién crees que las personas respetan más? —responde su amigo, todavía apuntándole con su varita. Pero Ted sigue sin creer en sus amenazas. Él es su mejor amigo, después de todo.

—Esto es estúpido. No voy a pelear contigo. Estás ebrio —dice, moviendo las manos para mostrarse desarmado antes de darse la vuelta para regresar a la fiesta.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡El cobarde Ted! ¡Sin la sombra de Harry Potter no eres nada! —grita Higgs detrás suyo, pero Teddy no hace caso —¡Eres un don nadie, un maldito y débil fracasado mestizo impuro, igual que lo fueron tus padres!

Edward Lupin no sabe qué es lo que lo impulsa a regresar sobre sus pasos y estrellar su puño contra la cara de su mejor amigo, tirándolo al suelo; actúa con una ira ciega ante el insulto a la memoria de sus padres, arrepintiéndose de inmediato, pero no hace ni dice nada mientras Higgs se quita la sangre del rostro, mirándolo con una rabia que Teddy nunca antes había visto. Sin embargo, sin mediar palabra, el jugador de Quidditch se levanta y arremete contra él, haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo, trenzados en una pelea de golpes y jalones.

Algo en el jardín de los Potter se rompe en medio de su lucha, pero eso no los detiene. Teddy siente que su puño duele al golpear la nariz de Tadeus, y cómo éste le parte el labio con los suyos. Entonces, casi sin que se dé cuenta, los puños de ambos son reemplazados por sus varitas.

— _¡Sectum!_ —antes de poder defenderse, Teddy siente el corte en su mano, y suelta su varita. Higgs vuelve a mover la suya sin pronunciar palabra esta vez, y el muchacho Lupin siente otro corte en el rostro, y luego la cálida sangre corriendo por su helada mejilla. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensar; más por instinto que por rabia conjura un _Accio_ silencioso y rápidamente recupera su varita para defenderse de la ira sin sentido de Higgs.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —exclama, pero Tadeus repele su hechizo, aunque antes de volver a atacarlo Teddy logra lanzarle un encantamiento _Confundus_ que le hace perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la nieve como un costal de patatas. El joven Lupin lo desarma de inmediato, mirándolo con un gesto que oscila entre la decepción y la culpa.

—Ya basta. No voy a seguir peleando contigo —dice, agachándose para extenderle una mano, pero Tadeus vuelve a rechazarlo, golpeándola con la suya para apartarla de sí. Dolido, Ted vuelve a erguirse y se da la vuelta para regresar a la casa, dando el asunto por terminado; pero una vez más la voz del ex Slytherin lo detiene:

— _¡Avada-!_

Todo transcurre en tortuosa cámara lenta. Los sentidos de Teddy se apagan tan solo con la mención de esa palabra, y su cuerpo se mueve con tal ligereza y rapidez que no parece él mismo.

— _¡Sectum!_ —exclama por reflejo, sin detenerse a apuntar, y su hechizo golpea a Tadeus en el cuello, y éste cae de inmediato hacia atrás, completamente inerte. Entonces la puerta de la casa se abre, y su padrino aparece corriendo.

—¡Teddy! —exclama, poniéndose entre Tadeus y él mientras Bill Weasley corre junto a Higgs, mirándolo con horror.

—¡Merlín, ¿qué hiciste?!

Solo entonces Teddy reacciona, notando, horrorizado, como la sangre de su mejor amigo rápidamente tiñe la nieve de un aterrador color escarlata.

...

La reja se cierra tras él con un escalofriante sonido hueco, pero Teddy apenas se sobresalta. La habitación está casi a oscuras, pero aún así puede distinguir una desvencijada y pequeña cama que le sirve como sostén cuando sus rodillas ya no soportan el peso de su cuerpo, lo que no se compara con el peso de su conciencia. Teddy apenas se mueve, pues es incapaz de hacerlo; lo único que puede hacer es recordar la escena en el patio de los Potter, los gritos, los Aurores llegando y el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, pálido e inerte, desangrándose sobre la nieve. Desangrándose por su culpa.

Ni siquiera es capaz de sentir frío a pesar de que su cuerpo no puede dejar de temblar, aunque tal vez no sea el clima, sino el miedo de no poder comprender qué ha sucedido horas antes. Eso, junto a la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasó con Higgs hace que sienta su cuerpo entumecido, como si se negara a aceptar los hechos. Las horas pasan con una lentitud tan tortuosa que pueden haber sido años, hasta que en la madrugada de navidad el joven Lupin escucha el sonido del metal chocando rítmicamente entre sí haciendo eco en sus oídos.

—Bueno, me alegra ver que Potter no usó sus influencias para evitarte el castigo.

Teddy levanta la mirada de inmediato, regresando a la vida al instante al reconocer a la elegante figura que se acerca a su celda, saliendo de las sombras del oscuro corredor de la prisión de Azkaban.

—Terence —susurra, primero con sorpresa, luego con miedo; y de inmediato se levanta de su asiento, pegándose a los barrotes con un terror casi demencial —¡¿Cómo está?! ¡¿Lo viste?!

—Tadeus está bien —es todo lo que dice el hombre, golpeando los barrotes de su celda una vez más con su anillo de la familia Higgs, casi idéntico al que Tadeus lleva en su dedo desde los trece —Creí que ya lo sabrías.

—Nadie me ha dicho nada. Por eso creí que…—el nudo en su garganta le impide continuar, pero no necesita hacerlo.

—El hechizo lo golpeó en el cuello, cortando una arteria que casi hizo que mi hermano se desangre, pero los sanadores lo atendieron a tiempo —comenta el hermano mayor de Higgs, y su tono, contrario a lo que hubiera creído Ted, no expresa odio ni resentimiento —Aunque la prensa está siendo una pesadilla. Tadeus tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones cuando salga de San Mungo—dice, arrastrando las palabras, como si toda la situación lo aburriera de sobre manera. Y Teddy quiere decirle que lo siente, que no ha sido su intención dañar a su mejor amigo, que espera que su familia pueda perdonarlo, pero Terence no se lo permite —Mi hermano me lo dijo todo —le suelta, sorprendiendo a Ted —No te culpa. Él no debió atacarte. Estaba muy ebrio y molesto, eso le dirá a los Aurores y podrás salir de aquí.

—Yo no quise… De verdad, no quise lastimarlo. No fue mi intención, pero él…—dice Ted en su desesperación, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos para mostrar su arrepentimiento —Actué por instinto. Si tan solo lo hubiera pensado un momento…

—Estarías muerto y Tadeus ocupando tu lugar en ésta asquerosa celda —responde Terence, frunciendo el ceño —. El intentó lanzarte un maleficio Imperdonable, Teddy. Si quisieras, si hubieras usado tus recuerdos a tu favor, mi hermano estaría aquí dentro.

—Él nunca lo hubiera hecho —dice Ted de inmediato, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de ello —No sé qué pasaba por su mente, pero Tadeus… No era él mismo. Me dijo todas esas cosas extrañas, y luego se abalanzó sobre mí, y yo…actué por instinto, lo siento…

Terence, por primera vez, deja escapar un suspiro cansado.

—Lo sé. Mi hermano te aprecia, más que a mí, me atrevería a decir, pero no es… Tadeus no es bueno lidiando con sus propios sentimientos. Él no está acostumbrado a perder.

—¿Perder? —Teddy se sorprende. Desde que conoce a Higgs él siempre le ha ganado en todo, en los estudios, popularidad, el Quidditch... Tadeus Higgs siempre había tenido todo lo que se había propuesto, y nunca había sido del tipo perdedor, como Teddy se había sentido casi toda su vida —¿Qué perdió? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

—¿No lo sabes?

—¿Qué cosa? —Teddy aprieta su rostro contra los helados barrotes, como si eso le ayudara, de alguna forma, a comprender lo que Terence quiere decirle. Y el elegante mago, sin embargo, solo sonríe.

—Teddy, sé que puede parecer que Tadeus tiene todo lo que podría desear, y más. Pero tú tienes ahora lo único que él siempre ha querido y nunca pudo conseguir.

—No lo entiendo... —protesta el metamorfo, pero entonces son interrumpidos.

—¡Teddy!

Una llorosa Victoire aparece junto a su tío Ron tras Terence Higgs, lanzándose de inmediato a abrazarlo a través de los barrotes. La hermosa joven se deshace en llantos y palabras de aliento mientras su tía intenta calmarla. Teddy también lo intenta; le asegura que todo está bien, que se siente tranquilo ahora que sabe que Tadeus estará bien, y que pronto será libre. Entonces mira hacia el lugar donde Terence estaba hacía solo unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que el hermano de Higgs se había ido.

Ron, a pesar de las protestas de Victoire, le informa que deberá pasar la noche en prisión por la investigación, pero que será liberado en la mañana, aunque le esperará un severo castigo cuando regrese al trabajo. Por lo demás, le asegura que la familia Higgs no presentará cargos, así que todo volverá a la normalidad, o eso quiere creer Ted, a pesar de que en el fondo algo le dice que no será así.

Cuando vuelve a quedarse solo en su oscura y desolada celda, el remordimiento y la duda vuelven a atacarlo, entonces se recuesta para tratar de descansar un poco, e intenta pensar solo en cosas felices para poder lograrlo. Piensa en Victoire, en su hermoso rostro, su musical risa y su largo y sedoso cabello, pero solo se siente realmente en paz cuando sus pensamientos van hacia la pequeña Lily; la risa de Lily, sus tardes de juegos, sus delgados brazos colgándose de su espalda cuando está distraído... Teddy no puede pensar en un momento importante y feliz de su vida donde Lily Luna no esté, y con ella en mente poco a poco se que dormido, consciente de su pequeño ángel guardián pelirrojo estará velando por sus sueños en esa que es la peor noche de su vida.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **XIX**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Lily se recuesta sobre la hierba fresca y cierra los ojos mientras aspira el olor a lavanda del jardín de la abuela Molly. Le gusta visitar la Madriguera, no solo porque quiere mucho a sus abuelos, si no porque adora el enorme jardín que ella y sus primos ayudaron a plantar cuando eran pequeños.

De repente escucha un portazo, y cuando se recarga sobre los codos ve a su hermano Albus saliendo de la casa mientras su padre grita detrás; Albus toma su escoba y se pierde rápidamente en el cielo mientras su padre rebuzna desde el suelo, volviendo a la casa con el ceño fruncido. Lily entonces suspira, volviendo a recostarse con un bufido.

A veces le gustaría que su padre se llevara tan bien con Albus como se lleva con James. Lily sabe que Albus es diferente a su padre y a James, él es más listo, mucho más tímido e inseguro, pero es su hermano favorito; solo porque Teddy no es su hermano. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, de repente siente una cabeza chocando contra la suya, y Lily se mueve levemente, notando a un sereno Teddy recostado en el lado opuesto al suyo, con los ojos cerrados y los dedos entrelazados sobre su estómago. Es algo que hacen desde que tiene memoria, y son sus momentos preferidos con Teddy, cuando él es solo suyo, y no tiene que compartirlo con nadie más, ni con sus hermanos ni con Victoire.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta él después de un rato. Lily suspira.

—Bien.

—¿Nerviosa?

—Para nada.

Escucha a Teddy reír con suavidad.

—Mentirosa —dice, moviendo su cabeza para chocar la contra la suya. Lily ríe suavemente y extiende una mano sobre su cabeza, y como si lo hubiera previsto Teddy de inmediato la entrelaza con la suya, y los dos se quedan así por varios minutos, juntos bajo el sol.

—¿Sabes? Mamá dice que podré hacer mi fiesta de cumpleaños aquí.

—Suena bien. ¿De nuevo será con temática de Quidditch?

—Nop —Lily ríe, igual que cuando era apenas una bebé —Será con temática de animales fantásticos; Lorcan y Lysander me dieron la idea. Tú puedes ser un hombre lobo.

—Muy original —dice Ted, y ahora es Lily quien le golpea la cabeza con la suya. Después los dos se quedan quietos y en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que el metamorfomago vuelve a hablar —¿Y qué serás tú?

—Bueno, quería ser un basilisco, pero la abuela dice que le dará un ataque a mis padres, así que tal vez sea una _Banshee_.

—¿Una _Banshee_? Pues sí te queda, sobre todo cuando te enojas.

—¡No es verdad, tonto! —exclama Lily, soltando la mano de su amigo para rodar sobre la hierba. Teddy hace lo mismo y ahora los dos se enfrentan. Lily se ve extraña, el joven Lupin lo nota de inmediato cuando cambia su cabello a un color rosa chicle y ella no se ríe.

—Higgs respondió mi invitación el otro día —suelta al fin la niña, sorprendiendo a Ted. Para Lily todavía es un misterio lo que pasó en su casa aquella navidad, pero no ha vuelto a ver a Higgs desde entonces, y lo extraña. Además, Teddy apenas lo menciona.

—¿Ah, sí? —Teddy pestañea un par de veces, sorprendido, pero intenta que no se note —¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Qué cuenta?

—Le va muy bien en los Estados Unidos después de ganar el mundial, pero no puede venir a mi cumpleaños porque tiene un partido en China —responde la niña, arrancando una brizna de hierba y enredándola en su dedo índice. Teddy suspira.

—Son buenas noticias.

—A veces lo extraño. ¿Tú no? —pregunta la niña Potter de repente, y Ted frunce el ceño, porque no se esperaba esa pregunta, tal vez por eso responde con toda sinceridad:

—Claro que sí —resopla, y en su mirada puede leerse la añoranza por los viejos tiempos —Crecimos juntos, y sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

—Creí que yo era tu mejor amiga —responde la niña con falsa ofensa, y Teddy responde jalándole un mechón de cabello con aires juguetones.

—Tú eres como mi hermanita pequeña, y por supuesto que mi mejor amiga-niña.

—¿Aún mejor que Victoire?

—¡Claro! Vic es mi novia, pero tú eres la niña de mis ojos, y si te fueras lejos como Higgs también te extrañaría.

—Yo no te extrañaría si tú te fueras —dice Lily, con tal seguridad que Teddy la mira con perplejidad.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Si te fueras tanto tiempo lejos como Higgs yo moriría de tristeza —admite la menor de los Potter; Teddy, por su parte, resopla, conteniendo una sonrisa para no ofender a la pequeña hija de su padrino.

—Lily, estás exagerando...

—¡No estoy exagerando! Eres mi mejor amigo, Teddy. Además, eres una parte de mí, ¿lo recuerdas? —refunfuña, enseñándole la herida de su mano. Teddy abre los ojos, pasmado.

—¿Todavía recuerdas eso?

—¡Claro que sí! Tú me lo dijiste ese día: nuestra sangre está mezclada. Eres parte de mí, y yo soy parte de ti.

—¿Cómo es que puedes recordar eso, pequeña _Banshee_? —pregunta, riendo. Lily levanta la barbilla, muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—Mi abuelo dice que tengo una excelente memoria, así que siempre recordaré que no puedes alejarte de mí, porque tu sangre está mezclada con la mía —dice, haciendo reír al ahijado de su padre ponga una de sus grandes y pesadas manos en la cabeza de Lily, sonriendo.

—Nunca me alejaría de ti, pulga. Eres mi hermanita de sangre, y lo sabes.

—Yo tampoco dejaría que lo hicieras, cabeza de chicle —asegura Lily, levantándose rápidamente después, emocionada —¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres ver lo que puedo hacer?! —exclama, y antes de que Teddy pueda contestar ella estira un brazo hacia las flores de su abuela. Tomando el capullo entre sus manos, Lily lo cubre entre sus palmas cerradas, y al abrirlas Ted, maravillado, puede ver una bella flor en su lugar.

—Es asombroso —dice, sin poder expresar con palabras lo maravillosa que es la magia de Lily —Serás una bruja asombrosa.

—Lo sé. Scor dice lo mismo —responde la niña con alegría, haciendo que Teddy arquee una ceja que pasa de ser pelirroja a negra.

—¿Scor? ¿Te refieres a Scorpius Malfoy?

—Claro, ¿a cuántos Scorpius conoces? —ríe la pequeña Potter, jugando que otro capullo entre sus dedos, distraída mientras Teddy frunce el ceño; desde que Lily nació nunca tuvo que compartir su amistad con nadie, ni siquiera con Albus o James. Saber que se ha vuelto tan cercana al niño Malfoy hace que sienta celos. Celos de hermano mayor, se dice, moviendo la cabeza mientras sonríe.

Es normal que Lily tenga otros amigos ahora que está creciendo; ella siempre ha sido una niña alegre y divertida, y a donde va siempre deja a todos encantados. Además, cuando crezca, está seguro de que tendrá una larga fila de chicos detrás, así que se dice a sí mismo que debe empezar a hacerse a la idea de que cada vez tendrá menos tiempo para él, y comenzará a centrar su atención en chicos de su edad, provocándole grandes dolores de cabeza a su padre y hermanos. Y alguien siempre tendrá que lidiar entre los celosos hermanos Potter y los novios de su hermanita, piensa, ¿y quién mejor que él para esa tarea?

—Así que…te gusta el amigo de Al, ¿eh? —pregunta con cierta malicia, logrando que Lily abra los ojos como platos y suelte las flores que había recogido.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —la niña Potter enrojece tanto como su cabello, y mueve la cabeza tan rápido que Teddy, por un segundo, teme que se le vaya a caer de los hombros —No me gusta Scorpius —asegura, vehemente, pero su vehemencia se disipa en solo un segundo cuando baja la mirada, hablando con sus flores —Además…a él le gusta Rose.

—¿Rose? —repite Teddy, pues no entiende quién podría elegir a la pequeña sabelotodo de los Weasley por sobre alguien como Lily. Pero son cosas de niños, se dice, riendo una vez más a la vez que asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Está bien entonces. Todavía eres muy joven para pensar en chicos.

—Mis padres se conocieron cuando tenían mi edad.

—Ni siquiera tienes once, pequeña abusiva, ya tendrás tiempo para preocuparte por esas cosas —asegura, abrazándola por el cuello para resolverle el cabello. Y Lily ríe, pero se deshace rápido de su agarre.

—Pero cumpliré once el próximo mes. Por cierto, ¿qué vas a regalarme?

Teddy ríe y después suspira, dejándose caer sobre la hierba verde una vez más, igual que Lily, que no tarda en volver a pegar su cabeza pelirroja a la suya.

—Si sigues hablando de chicos te regalaré unas cadenas para que tu padre te encierre en el sótano, así dejas de crecer y sigues siendo mi pequeña hermanita para siempre.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **.::Parte de Lily::.**

 **XX**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Con mucha pereza, Teddy mueve su varita, acomodando cada pergamino de los archivos en su respectivo gabinete mientras esquiva el correo que corre veloz en todas direcciones, igual que todos los días. Lleva poco más de un año en ese trabajo, como castigo por la investigación en la que se ha visto envuelto con Higgs; la prensa se lo había comido vivo, y aunque Thadeus se había negado a presentar cargos sus padres habían movido a todas sus influencias para hacer algo al respecto.

Tal había sido la presión que, si bien no fue encerrado en Azkaban ni despedido de la Oficina de Aurores, el castigo de Harry fue muy severo al respecto, y aunque no le gusta tener que pasarse el día encerrado en una fría habitación guardando archivos, Teddy acepta, resignado, su suerte. Es mejor estar allí a ser despedido, se dice, sobre todo luego de casi haber matado a su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, aunque lo mata el aburrimiento y esté a dos pasos de volverse loco encerrado en aquella habitación, el joven Lupin no puede evitar sonreír cuando piensa que faltan pocas horas para que su turno termine y empiece la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lily, sobre todo cuando siente que el pequeño paquete del regalo que tanto tardó en elegir le quema en el bolsillo de la túnica. Es extraño, pero para cualquier otro (incluidos Victoire y su padrino) no lo hubiera pensado tanto, pero Lily es una niña especial, por eso merecía un regalo especial, porque Teddy prácticamente la había visto nacer; la había cuidado cuando todavía andaba en pañales, y le había enseñado a dar sus primeros pasos. Era normal que se sintiera así de ansioso.

Lily casi era una parte de sí mismo, una de las más bonitas, y era feliz por eso. Y hoy es un día especial, porque Lily cumple doce, lo que significa que ya no es más una niña pequeña. Eso es aún más extraño; pensar en la pequeña hija de Harry como una adolescente se le hace increíblemente difícil. Teddy se niega a pensar en ella de esa manera, porque cuanto más tiempo Lily siga siendo una niña, más tardará en alejarse de él.

Ojalá dejara de crecer, piensa el joven Lupin poco antes de sentir que algo vibra en el bolsillo de su túnica, y al meter la mano saca una cigarrera _muggle_ de él, arreglándose el cabello antes de abrirla y ver la imagen de una diminuta Victoire aparece dentro, sonriéndole cariñosamente desde dentro de la cigarrera.

—Hola, cariño —ella le sonríe, enviando un beso con la Palma de su mano. Teddy le sonríe de regreso, bajando su varita un momento para darle todo su atención a su novia.

—Hola, princesa. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sigues trabajando?

—Todavía tengo que guardar algunos archivos. ¿Ya saliste de Gringotts?

—Sí, y estaba pensando en esperarte para ir juntos a la fiesta de Lily. ¿Qué dices? Después podemos ir a algún club _muggle_ a pasar el rato —ofrece su novia, risueña. Mas Teddy solo suspira.

Lleva tres fines de semana seguidos saliendo con Victoire, y aunque era divertido al principio, empieza a sentir que ya no puede llevarle el paso. Eso hace que se sienta como un viejo en el cuerpo de un joven, pero realmente no disfruta mucho de los clubes nocturnos como la joven Weasley.

—Estoy algo cansado para salir hoy. Además tengo que esperar a que llegue Greg a reemplazarme, así que puedes adelantarte.

—Está bien. Le diré a Sally si no quiere salir en la noche. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—No…—miente Ted, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir que a veces le gustaría poder pasar toda una noche en casa, tranquilo con su novia, solo leyendo a algo o hasta prendiendo ese ruidoso aparato _muggle_ que Hermione le regaló al graduarse. Pero Victoire no es de esas chicas; a ella le gustan los lugares concurridos y el ruido, no soporta quedarse en casa, a ella le gusta salir y divertirse, y Teddy no puede culparla, pues es lo que la mayoría de las chicas jóvenes hacen, y ella no tiene la culpa de que él sea un alma vieja en un cuerpo joven.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Te veré en la fiesta! ¡Te amo!

—¡Yo- ! —Teddy se queda con la palabra en la boca cuando la perfecta imagen de Victoire desaparece y su cigarrera vuelve a cerrarse —...también —suspira, levantando su varita una vez más para seguir con su trabajo, diciéndose que eso no importa, porque lo más importante ese día es Lily.

A las cinco en punto llega su reemplazo, y a las cinco y un minuto Teddy ya se está apareciendo en la sala de los Potter, siendo rodeado de inmediato por todos sus primos, ansiosos por conocer sus aventuras como Auror que patea el trasero de los malos. Teddy no tiene el valor para decirles que en el último año ha hecho poco más que servir café y llenar informes.

—¡Teddy! ¡Llegaste! —de repente, escucha la voz de Lily Luna desde la escaleras, y de pronto su mundo se ilumina. Lily está con su primo Hugo y los gemelos Scamander, de seguro saliendo de su habitación o de hacerle una broma a James.

La niña corre a abrazarlo, colgándose a su cuello como cuando de despedían en la estación; luego se baja de sus brazos y da una vuelta para él, enseñándole el regalo de su abuela Molly, un bonito vestido amarilla con un lazo en la cintura que lleva puesto debido a la ocasión especial. Teddy la ve y sonríe, porque sabe que a Lily no le gustan los vestidos, aunque luzca adorable con ellos; así que pone en su cabello en el mismo tono de amarillo para estar a juego, haciéndola reír igual que siempre.

—Feliz cumpleaños —se inclina para darle un beso en la frente, pero Lily mueve la cabeza y termina besándola en los labios, apenas un roce, y el toque que dura lo mismo que un parpadeo, pero Teddy se siente repentinamente incómodo y culpable, aunque toda la familia solo sonríe, sin prestarle atención. Lo mismo que Lily, cuyos ojos marrones se posan en la puerta por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se abran con alegría.

—¡Scorpius! —y como si él de repente fuera invisible, Lily lo rebasa y corre hacia la entrada, colgándose del cuello del amigo de Albus antes de tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo con Hugo y los gemelos, contándole algo que los hace reír a todos.

Y Teddy, todavía de pie en medio de sala, solo se queda allí, tratando de entender lo que acaba de pasar.

—Lily y Scorpius han hecho muy buenas migas —escucha decir a Ginny, que parece muy contenta con eso —A veces esa cercanía pone celoso a Albus, pero nadie puede decirle que no al huracán Lily —sonríe y pone su mano en el hombro de Ted —Pero no te quedes ahí, Teddy. Mejor pasa; lo más seguro es que Lily se va a tardar. No sé qué están planeando esos niños ahora…—suspira, y la respuesta llega sola, unos cinco minutos después, cuando un exagerado James baja corriendo las escaleras con el cabello verde y manchas azules en la piel, persiguiendo a todos los amigos de su hermana, que empiezan a corretear en todas direcciones para evitar la furia del mayor de los Potter, escondiéndose finalmente tras una Ginny que intenta aguantar la risa mientras envía a su hijo mayor de nuevo arriba a a prepararse para cortar el pastel. Minutos después Victoire llega con sus hermanos, y Teddy se distrae con ella hasta la hora de abrir los obsequios, dándose cuenta de que todavía tiene el pequeño colgante de plástico con forma de muffin en el bolsillo. Lily ama los muffins, por eso se pasó horas buscándolo en el Londres _muggle_ para ella. Pero cuando va a sacar el paquetito mal envuelto de su bolsillo ve cómo Scorpius se adelanta a los demás y deja una perfecta cajita dorada con un moño del mismo color en la mano de Lily, y ésta lo sacude, emocionada, abriéndolo para chillar de felicidad.

—¡Me encanta! —anuncia, sacando el delicado colgante de oro blanco para enseñárselo a todos los presentes. Y Teddy parpadea, notando que el dije tiene la forma de un pequeño muffin con betún de diminutos rubíes que ni naciendo dos veces él hubiera podido pagar con su sueldo de Auror.

—Albus me dijo que te gustan los muffins, así que le pedí al duende joyero de mi tía Daphne que lo hiciera para ti —explica el chico Malfoy con una sonrisa calmada.

—¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta! —chilla la niña, abrazando a Scorpius y dando vueltas con emoción mientras le pide al chico Malfoy que le ayude a ponerse el collar para que todos puedan verlo y alabar su majestuosidad. Sobre todo Ted, que de pronto siente vergüenza de su humilde y sencillo regalo de feria _muggle_. Después de todo, él no es un Malfoy, no tiene dinero, tierras ni buen gusto para las joyas. Y Lily se ve tan feliz con su nuevo colgante que él saca la mano de su bolsillo y suspira.

No quiere hacer sentir mal a la pequeña Potter por tener que aceptar un regalo tan soso después del espectacular y costoso obsequio del niño Malfoy. No quiere obligarla a sonreír por compromiso, ni verse como un tonto frente a todos los Potter, así que cuando James, con el cabello todavía verde, pregunta qué le compró a su hermana, Teddy se inventa una sonrisa y dice que olvidó el obsequio, pero que llevará a Lily a tomar un helado el próximo fin de semana. Y la niña no protesta, quizá porque le gusta el helado, o porque está demasiado entretenida presumiendo su obsequio con Dominique y Rose.

El resto de la tarde Teddy sonríe para los demás, pero el pequeño obsequio en su bolsillo quema más que nunca.

oOo


End file.
